we're not enemies
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: They thought they hate each other, but once they get close they realized that they love each other, are they gonna be together? And if they did, how long will that stay? NILEY
1. Chapter 1 The park

**Chapter 1 (The park)**

**Nick's P.O.V (Point of view)**

"Nick, Nick, Wake up" I woke with the sound of Joe calling my name

But I want some more sleep, so I just ignored him

"Come on lazy boy, Mom wants you to take Frankie to the park today" He said as he walked and sat on my bed pushing me in the shoulder

As soon as I heard (park) and (Frankie) I opened my eyes and sat down on my bed in shock

"What, no no, why me? Why don't you take him to the park?"

"Cause I 'm busy, I have a date with Stella"

"And Mom?"

"She has to cook us the lunch and clean the house and those house stuff"

"What about Dad?"

"Nick, Dad is in the work, use your brain"

"Fine" I said when I knew that there is no more choices they are all busy and Kevin is in New York for the college, so I'm the lucky one who will take a walk in the park with all these kids who hit each other and the other people while running and It will probably end with me with that terrible headache from all the screaming there.

"But he'll be alone, he'll feel board"

"Who said that he'll be alone?"

"Then what do you want me to play with him?" I asked freighting from the answer, of course they don't want me to play with him, but the fact is may be even worth

"No silly, Noah will go too"

"So am I going to take Noah too?" I asked with the sound of hope and begging in my voice

"No, Miley will take her, and you should go and take the 2 of them to the park and bring them before the sunset"

"What? Are you kidding me? A whole day with her? This will defiantly be the worst day in my whole life"

"Why do you two hate each other by that way?" Joe asked starting the conversation that I don't want to be in

"Why? Don't you know why? Since we were kids we used to have fights on silly things every five minutes and all our talking was FIGHT OR ARGUING OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, AND YOU ASK ME WHY?"

"I know that, but why do you fight? Why don't you have an ordinary talking, like friends? I know that you used to have fights when we were kids but now we are not kids, yes we are teens but we are wiser than this day when you have a fight on that movie when you didn't talk to her for a whole week just because she screamed from the scary scene in the movie"

"She screamed in my ears" I said defensively

"That because you were sitting next to her Nick"

"I was only 5, I was a kid"

"So was she, but now you two are 15 and you had a fight in her 7th birthday and didn't talk to each other since that day"

"So what's your point?" I said feeling board from this conversation

"Try to be a friend with her"

Man does he think that it is that easy _try to be a friend with her? _How? How can I make a friendship with a person who I used to hate for about seven years?

"Ok Joe, I'll try"

"You only said that to make me stop, right?"

I only shocked my head no but it was unbelievable to him

"You are hopeless" he shocked his head as he walked throw the door

I stood up and took my way to the bathroom brushing my teeth and taking a shower while I am thinking about Joe's words, I love the Cyrus' family but not her, I mean I become angry every time I see her face or talking to her since her 7th birthday

_FLACHBACK _

"_Hey Miles happy birthday" Kevin said while handing her his present and hugging her _

"_Thanks Kev" she said while opening it "Wow….. IPod? This is the best present till now thank you Kev thank you" she said very happy and hugged him_

"_happy birthday Smiley Miley here is my present, hope you like it" Joe said handing her his present, and she opened it to find a pink T-shirt has the word (HOT) on it with black font _

"_Thanks Joe, it's really cool" she said hugging him_

"_Happy birthday Miley" I said giving her my present, as she opened it she found a green photo frame with her picture with me inside it playing with each other we sound very happy in that photo_

"_OW….. That's beautiful, thanks very much Nick I really love this one even more Kevin's one even though I don't like the green color but it's my favorite present"_

_She said as she went to hug me I push her away "stay away from me"_

"_What did I do?" she asked confused_

"_I hate you" I said as I walked away from her_

_Hearing her saying that there is a problem with my present made me very angry_

_NEXT DAY…._

_I went to the Stewart's home when I realized that I was over reacting with Miley yesterday they are the next door next to us, when I reached there I entered the garden as I saw Miley there sitting on the swing her face down, So I took a deep breath and went to her _

"_Hey Miles" I said wishing that she forget what happened yesterday_

_She didn't even raise her face to look at me, oh that's not a good sign, So I put my hand on her chin and to raise her face making her look at me, her eyes were red it seems like she has been crying all the night_

"_What's up Miles?" I asked her feeling so bad that I cause her that hurt and I went to hug her as she pushed me and stood up from the swing _

"_I didn't tell you that last night but I hate you too" she said as tears began to form in her eyes again as she walked away to her house, I just stood there in my place not able to move from the surprise my mouth drooped a little bit, in half the towards her house she turned back and said_

"_And you know what? I don't want to see you again" this time the tears began to fall down on her face and she turned again running to the house as she entered she closed the door too hard behind her and I think that I heard a sob while the door was closing _

_END OF FLASH BACK_

As I finished the shower I went to wear my clothes to get ready for the worst weekend ever

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Miley wake up bud" I woke up with my dad's voice calling for me

"It's the weekend let me sleep" I said with a sleepy voice

"No you'll take Noah to the park with Frankie"

As soon as I heard (Noah) and (park) I opened my eyes and sat down on my bed in shock

"What? Why not Jackson takes her or somebody else? Why me?"

"Jackson has an exam tomorrow so he had to study and I'll go to the work and your mother is going to cook us the dinner"

"Fine I'll take her and Frankie"

"No Frankie will come to take you with his brother"

"Which one?" I asked worried

"I don't know but I think it'll be Joe, I mean we don't want to take the four of you from the hospital by the end of the day, right?"

I laughed as I went to the bathroom taking a shower and brush my teeth hoping that it will be Joe

Since my 7th birthday I didn't talk to Nick any good conversation every time I meet him we had to fight even if we tried our best not to even look at each other, when I look at his face I become too angry or when I even talk to him, he is really annoying, he really heart me that day I mean, I didn't do anything to him and it was my birthday and he said that he hate me? Why? What did I do? And if it was because I said that I don't like the green color so he is stupid and don't deserve my friendship, and then he came the next day and talk to me that easy? How could he think that I'll forgive him through the night? I was crying all the night cause I thought that we were friends, well may be a little more than friends, but this is not the point, I told him that I hate him too, even though I didn't mean it

"Miley, Frankie is here…. With his… Um… with his brother" my dad's voice cut my thoughts

"Tell them to wait 5 minutes, I'm wearing my clothes" I yelled

"Ok but hurry up" he yelled "You have to be her before the sunset"

"OK dad"

But the fact that he said _Frankie is here with his brother_ is not a good sign if it were Joe he would say _Joe is here with Frankie_ that'll be the worst day in my entire life

I went down the stairs as I saw him I froze why is that happening to me?

Ok I have to deal with that I'm not going to make a fight with him I'm going to make him angry, as I'm enjoying see him angry because of me, I'll try to have fun today

**So what do you think? Please review, I want 3 reviews it's my first story, so I don't expect so much from you**


	2. Chapter 2 Did she just do that?

**Well, even though I didn't get the 3 reviews which I was dreaming of, but 1 review could work too, as I said before, it's my first story and I don't expect too much, enjoy it **

**Chapter 2 (did she just do that?)**

**Nick's P.O.V.**

As I saw her coming down stairs I froze I don't know why but I didn't feel angry when I look at her this time, may be because she dressed very well today or…. Wait did I just compliment her? Well this is the truth, but doesn't change my mind about the decision I took at the home that I won't have a fight with her today, I'm going to make her angry, as I'm enjoying see her angry because of me, I'll try to have fun today

"Frankie how are you?" She said

"Fine thanks but where is Noah?" Frankie asked

"Noah let's go" she yelled

"Coming" we heard Noah saying while running down stairs

"Let's go" I said

"Come on Frankie let's go" she said ignoring me

"That what I said" I said trying not to show the annoyance in my voice

"Oh….. Sorry, I didn't hear you" she said while we were walking throw the door to the garden

"So you have a problem with your ears" I said as we reached the iron gate of their house

"No you are the one who got a problem with your voice everyone hear it like hearing the yelping of the dogs" she said as we were walking in the street

"What do you mean?" I said in angry voice as I couldn't not to show I'm angry now

"Well any one NORMAL will get what I mean"

"Well any one HUMAN won't say what you say"

We kept arguing like that till we reached the park then Frankie and Noah stopped us

"Would you stop now? We want to play" Frankie said

"OK but any one WI-"Miley started again before she stopped by Noah

"Stop …. Now"

"Fine" she said "What do you want to do first?"

"We will go to the swing and you two set TOGETHER there" Noah said as she pointed to a table with a couple of chairs

"No I want to have a walk" me and Miley both said in a unison then we looked at each other and rolled our eyes knowing that Frankie and Noah won't let us till they make us have the walk together

"Fine, let's go but don't talk to me okay?" Miley said

"Who said that I want to?"

"Good"

As we began to walk she picked up her cell phone and started texting may be her boyfriend, after a couple of minutes she stopped suddenly when she saw someone, I looked at where she was looking, as I saw a boy and a girl sitting under a tree talking as the girl laughed they started kissing she stood there in shock for about 5 seconds "Come with me" she turned to me as she took my hand and dragged me all the way to them

"Hey Jake, How are you? I can see that you are so Fine and that make what I wanted to do so easy" she said to her boyfriend

"Hey Miley didn't you say that you are staying in home today?" Jake said shyly

"Yes, I lied on you but I decided to tell you the truth as soon as I see you, and here we are, I saw you so I'm going to tell you that I want to breakup with you cause I found the love of my life" she said all that in the same breath, looking at me at the last part, but wait what is the hell is she doing?

"Really Miley? Him? The love of your life? Come on I know how much does you hate him" Jake said not believing her

"Do you think that I'm lying?" Miley asked angrily

"Yes" Jake said

"Well if I was lying would I do that?" she said as she turned to me and quickly pressed her lips against mine, first I was in shock but the sweet smell of her lip glace and the sweet taste of her lips made me kissing her back, as soon as I started kissing back she pulled away and looked at Jake who opened his eyes widely and dropped his jaw looking at us, and she took my hand and walk away.

"What the hell did you just do?" I asked her

"I just show him that I don't care about him" she answered simply

"Don't you really care about him?" I asked again

"None of your business" she answered rudely

"Really? Cause I think that I'm your boyfriend" I told her meanly

"Listen, stinky boy you know that I did that only in front of that cheater, don't make me punch you in the face" she said as she stopped walking and turned looking at me

"Oh, Really? What kind of a girlfriend you are?" I said in a baby voice as she raised her hand in a try to hit me but I stopped her as I caught her hand

"Let me go" she yelled hitting me by her free hand as I caught it too

"LET ME GO, OR YOU'LL BE IN A BIG TROUBLE, NICHOLASE" she yelled at me

"Wow, full name you are really angry, I think" I said quietly

"YA THINK?"

"Yup, and I think that we are going to have that kiss again in the next two weeks"

"IN YOUR DREAMS, NICHOLASE JERRY GREY"

"Why are you yelling baby?"

"UGH…. What do you want from me?"

"When you did what you did from a while you missed a part"

"And what it is genius?"

"Jake is in our school BABY"

"OH, sweet nibllets….. And stop calling me that"

"I can't… BABY"

"UGH… what can I do now?"

"I think that somebody needs my help, oh it's you baby"

"Alright I'll think about it and I'll call you that night stinky boy"

"And who told you that I'm going to help you"

But she was already gone not waiting to hear my words

When I went to the place where Noah and Frankie were playing I saw Miley arguing with Noah about going home

"What's up dear" I said

"Would you stop?" she said in angry voice

"I was talking to Noah not you" I said as she rolled her eyes and pushed her hands in the air

"Come on Noah NOW" she said

"No" Noah said "we had a deal going home before sunset"

"Look I'm not in the mood of arguing now, don't make me force you to come"

"How could you force her?" I said "I'm the man here, all of you are under my responsibility"

"No, thank you I can take care of myself" Miley said as she walked away with Noah in her hand who was trying to stop her and I went after her pulling her hand she turned and looked me in the eyes in a threatening look "let go of me" she said in threatening way

"And if I didn't?" I asked her

"I'll punch you in the face"

"Oh yeah, Like you did there, right?" I said as she gazed at me "Come on Miley Face it you don't have a choice but my help" I said with a kind of evil in my voice

"Yes I guess that" she said giving up "Now let go of me"

"Say Please"

"What? No"

"So I won't let you go" I said shaking my shoulders as she rolled her eyes

"Fine, Please let me go" she said under her teeth

"And ask me for my help"

"What? You are evil; I won't be surprised if you wanted me to apologize to you"

"Actually I didn't think about that till you said it, it's a good idea, Now ask me for my help, and apologize to me"

"OR?"

"Or I won't let go of you"

"Oh yeah make me then"

"I will" I said as I get closer to her trying to kiss her as my lips get away from hers by a half centimeter she pushed me away by her body saying

"Ok Ok I'm sorry could you help me … Please!"

"Now I'll think about it" I said as I let one of her arms

"What?" she said as she hit me with her free hand and getting her other free, as soon as she got free from my grip I knew that it's time to run from the look of her eyes

I started to run as she ran after me yelling at me and trying to get me, suddenly there was an old lady in front of me, so I stopped quickly and finally she got me and started hitting every part of my body she could reach "Say yes or I'll cause you a lot of pain" she said very seriously

"Ok Fine I'll help you"

"Good boy" she said letting me go, and then we went to Noah and Frankie again

"I'm hungry" Noah said

"Now we can go home" Miley said happily

"No" I said

"Well, my little sister is hungry, if it so hard for you to understand, SHE NEEDS SOME FOOD"

"HA HA very funny" I said "Mom gave me some money to have lunch" I said as she rolled her eyes

After lunch we went back to the park after another arguing with Miley, when it was time to sunset we finally got home when we reached her home Frankie said goodbye to Noah

"I'll see you tomorrow morning baby" I said to Miley "You Know, to go to school" she only closed the door in my face

"Love you too babe" I yelled to make sure that she'll hear me and I heard her screaming after my words

**Well, did you like it? I love how Nick making her angry, so pleaaaaaas review**


	3. Chapter 3 The detention

**Thank you guys for the reviews you really made me happy so here I am updating**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**Chapter 3 (The detention)**

**NEXT DAY…. **

I stood in front of the Stewart's door as I just rang the door bell, every day me, Frankie, Joe, Miley, Noah, and Jackson go to school together but today it's just me and Miley cause Joe had a flu which Frankie caught it from him last night and Jackson went before us because of his test, saying that we will make him late but Noah went with him, since there schools are next to each other, that thought made me happy cause that mean that I'll make her angry again without stopping by any one

As soon as she opened the door I pulled her into a hug

"Hey babe, did you miss me?" I said as she pushed me away

"No" she said angrily

"I know why did you ask me for your help" I said while we started walking

"Cause you made me" she said in a 'duh' voice "You were about to kiss me, remember?"

"Totally wrong" I said "You were frightening from falling in love with me after my Kiss"

"What? Why?"

"Cause I'm a good kisser baby"

"No you're not"

"Yes I'm"

"No you're not"

"Yes I'm"

"No you're not"

"Yes I'm"

"Stop now"

"Ok, but I'm a good kisser"

"No you are n….. You know what I'll let you fool yourelf"

"You only said that because you know it's the truth" I said as she rolled her eyes and didn't answer me

"We are near to the school, now give me your hand" I said after 5 minutes

"Why?"

"Well, if you didn't notice we're supposed to be a couple, now your hand baby" I said as she gave me her hand not having another choice as I intertwined my hand with hers I felt a shiver going through my body

"Well, about our previous argue, I think that you are going to know the answer today" I said as she looked at me in a shock

"What?"

"Well, we are a couple now, so we need to make them believe us"

"Why do you want to kiss me?"

"I don't"

"No, You do, You're trying your best to get that"

"Hey, I'm trying to help you here young lady, so don…."

"Don't change the subject" she said "Are you falling for me?"

"Falling for you? Are you silly?" I said "As I told you I'm trying to help you"

"Yeah, right"

"You don't believe me, Are you?"

"Actually no"

"You'll be the one who come and beg me to kiss you when you see Jake making out with his girl"

"In your dreams lover boy"

"Lover boy?"

"You heard me"

"So, Miley do you have a fight with the love of your life?" I heard someone say before I could answer her, I turned to see Jake

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"No Jake we are good, really good" I answered

"Really? cause I don't think that from your voice" Jake said

"What do you want from us? Leave us alone" I told hem

"I don't care about you, you're such a bitch" he said as he raised his hand getting ready to hit me, then I saw it hung up in the air with another someone's hand holding it

"Don't even think about it" Nick said as he gave Jake a punch in the face

"How dare you?" Jake yelled at Nick as he gave him a punch in the stomach

Nick's face turned to be in a lot of pain as Jake gave him another punch in the face causing his falling down on his back, he tried to stand up but Jake kicked him in his stomach again, as Jake started to walk away, Nick stood up, his mouth was pleading the same thing with his nose, he went and pulled Jake to face him and gave him a hard punch in the face

"Nick, no stop now" I yelled put he didn't listen to me and gave Jake another punch as the security guards came and pulled them away from each other "No, no don't take him, I'm the reason for all of this" I said trying to make him leave Nick

"Then come with us too" the security guard said to me as he pulled me from my hand behind him with Nick and Jake

"I'm sorry" I whispered to Nick

"It's not your fault" he said don't even looking at me

When we reached the principal office, I told him the story from the beginning of Jake's words to me ending up with us staying there.

"I don't want to kick you out from the school, so I'll just give the three of you detention for 2 weeks starting today" he said after he thought for a while

"Ok" Nick said

"Will we be together in that thing?" Jake asked

"According to your classes and football training you'll have it alone Mr. Ryan" he said to Jake "But you 2 will have it together" he said turning to me and Nick

Well, at least Nick is better than Jake

"Ok" I said

"Then you can go to the nurse Mr. Jonas, and you 2 go to your classes" he told us, Jake hasn't injures like Nick

"Ok" Jake said as me and Nick just nodded, I felt guilty for him he had these injures because of me, so I decided to go with him to the nurse

"Where are you going?" Nick asked me as I went with him "Your class is from the other way"

"I'm coming with you" I replied

"Like you care"

"Listen, maybe we are not friends but you defended me, so I owe you that and a thank you, so thank you" I said

"No problem" he said in a cold voice

For the good luck he was okay, the nurse put for him plaster on his injures, and that's it

"Well, let's go to the class, Mrs. Gab'll be so angry enough to give us another detention" I said as he nodded, not looking at me

**So what do you think? They got detention together, alone, what do you think will happen? **

**Review **


	4. Chapter 4 Why did he treat me like that?

**Here's my fourth chapter, it's not very long, and I'm sorry about that **

**Hope u like it**

**Chapter 4 (Why did he treat me like that?)**

**Nick's P.O.V.**

"Where were you Mrs. Stewart and you Mr. Grey?" Mrs. Gabriella yelled at us

"We were at the nurse's office" Miley said

"Why?" Mrs. Gabriella said

"Well, Nick had injures and she fixed it"

"And why were you there?" Mrs. Gab asked Miley in a serious voice

"He is my boyfriend" She replied simply

"So?"

"So, I wanted to make sure that he is okay"

"Cause you wanted to make sure that he is okay, you gave up your English class?"

"Sorry"

"It's a warning Mrs. Stewart"

"Okay, I won't do this again"

When she finally let us enter the class, we waited about five minutes then the class period finished. So I went to the Math's class and she went to the art one, I was sinking in my thoughts: is Miley really a kind girl? Or she just came with me to make the whole school think that we are a couple? No, she was just pretending, How could she be that nice suddenly? she was pretending

**At the detention room**

"Does it hurt?" Miley asked me referring to my injures while Mr. Pat left the room to answer a call leaving us with those Math equations to solve

"No" I said keeping my eyes on my papers trying to answer a question

"Look, Nick I'm really sorry about that"

"I told you it's not your fault, okay?"

"If it's not, why are you talking to me like that?"

"Cause I'm trying to answer that stupid thing"

"Which one are you trying to answer?" she asked as she got close to me to see what was I doing

"No. I don't need your help" I said as I got away from her

"Why? I asked you for your help"

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU, OKAY?"

"Stop yelling at me, and I'm sorry for trying to HELP YOU" she said in a shock more than anger in her voice as Mr. Pat entered the class

"Well, that's enough for today, you are going to have a detention about English tomorrow" he said as Miley quickly took her bag and rushed across the door

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Why is he keeping do that to me? I thought that we finally began to be friends after all these years, I tried to be nice to him, but obviously he hates me, I don't deny that I was happy about that try of the friendship that we had never confess that it's a friendship we always say that we are pretending to be couple, but anyway if he didn't apology to me till tomorrow I'll never speak to him again

"Who will call me at this time? It's the middle of the night" I said as I went to my cell phone which was ringing, I looked at it to see a number that I don't know, but I answered anyway

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miley…. It's me Nick, and before you hang up… I want to apologize to you" I heard Nick saying, but I didn't answer, waiting for him to continue

"Hey, Miley, where are you"

"Here"

"Okay, I know that I was so rude to you today, or should I say yesterday, cause it's after the middle of the night now, anyway….. I'm sorry"

"Couldn't you wait to the morning?"

"No, I tried to sleep, but I couldn't, cause I knew that it's not your fault"

"Okay"

"So, we are cool?"

"I think"

"As a fake couple?"

"What else?"

"As friends, I think"

"Yeah I think we can do that too, I mean as a fake couple we had to stay a long time with each other and with all that arguing it won't work"

"Yeah, that's my opinion too"

"So, good night friend"

"Good night ... friend"

As soon as we hung up I started jumping up and down on my bed, but wait why am I so happy? Is it because we decided to stop the arguing? Yes of course it is, what was I'm thinking about? After that fake kiss I didn't treat him that rough before it, I had to confess that I enjoyed it a little bit, but I wanted to pull away from him as soon as he started to kissing back, why did he do that? Anyway I think that he is cute, I mean when he call me now to apology and tell me that he couldn't sleep because he felt guilty for me is so cute way to apology, beside he offered me his friendship, I think that I was wrong all these years about thinking that he is the bad guy who hate everything that I do, I'm happy for giving him a chance and I got another friendship, but it's kind of weird, why am I so happy?, I mean it's just a friendship like any other one, I couldn't be falling for him, could I? Not that fast anyway

**So, what do u think about that 1? I know it's short but the real events will start the next chapter, but not Niley yet, don't worry Niley coming soon, I'll update the next chapter tomorrow if you review at least 2 review**

**Thanks 4 reading**


	5. Chapter 5 Like an angel

**Thanks for the reviews I'm happy that you like my story**

**I hope you enjoy that chapter**

**Chapter 5 (Like an angel)**

**Next day….. At school**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

It was the lunch time and I didn't see Nick since we came to school, we didn't talk too much in the school way, today we had Noah, Frankie and Jackson with us, Joe still has Flu

I'm on my way to the music room to complete the song that we ordered by Mrs. Danny to make from A to Z she told us to pick partners or work alone but I decided to work on the song alone, I started to write it but I can't find the perfect melody, when I reached the music room and before entering it I heard someone there, playing the guitar and singing, a guy not a girl, but his voice was so beautiful, he sounds like an angel, I started hearing the song, it was incredible very beautiful, I quietly entered the room, luckily he didn't notice me, he didn't in the position of facing the door, but wait a minute this back is familiar to me, it was…. NICK, wow I didn't know that he is too talented like that, I didn't even know that he can sing, I waited till he finished then he turned to face me, he was surprised to see me there but then he smiled

"Hey, since when you are here?" he asked me

"Your voice is very beautiful, I didn't know that" I said ignoring his question

"Thanks, but I only sing because Mrs. Danny told us that"

"You are in the music class with me? I didn't notice that"

"Yeah, neither did I, so you're here to do your song, right?"

"Oh, Yeah" I forgot for a while the reason of coming here

"Can I hear it? You heard mine"

"Yes but I didn't finish it yet, I can't find the perfect melody for the words"

"Let me help you"

"No, Mrs. Denny want us to make it from A to Z"

"So, we can be partners"

"What? No, what's about your song"

"I don't really like it, we can write another one and sing it together"

"No, I don't really have a good voice like you, beside your song is very good"

"No, I really don't like it, and I remember when we were young we always had to sing together and they said that you have a great voice, even though I wasn't agree with them" he said kidding with me in the last part

"Shut up, So you think that it'll work?"

"Totally sure"

"Ok, let's try" I said as the bell rang telling us that the lunch time is over

"Maybe another time" he said

"Yeah, what is your next class?"

"Its arts, and you?"

"Yeah me too, let's go, and... hey, I was about to forget, How is your injures"

"Miley it's not that bad, you are so anxious"

"Hey, I'm just making sure that you're okay, is that so bad?"

"You're speaking like I was in a coma or fall from the tenth floor" he said as I laughed

"Okay I won't ask you about that injures again"

"Yeah that'll be better"

"Ok, about the song, when could we start it? We have four days only"

"I can come to your house and we could work there, you know you have the piano and I have the guitar"

"Yeah, right, Hey what about having dinner with us tonight, you can go change your clothes at your home and come, we'll do homework then start it"

"That means having lunch with you too"

"What is the problem with that?"

"Nothing, ok, I'll come"

**Nick's P.O.V.**

**Later at the Stewart's house**

After the lunch I was sitting with Miley at her room doing homework, it was really weird, few days ago I was thinking about how to make her upset, now I'm trying to help her, funny, Joe didn't believe me till today, he thought that I was a big liar

"My parents didn't believe that we are friends" she said

"Yeah, mine too" I answered

**After 10 minutes**

"I finished my homework, what about you?" she said

"I was waiting you"

"Ok, let's start"

"Do you have any idea about the song?"

"Maybe a love story"

"Happy or sad?"

"Um….. Sad, I think"

"What about to couple who had to break up?"

"And they found that they couldn't and come back together at the end?"

"Wow, that sounds great"

"Ok, let's just find the suitable words"

"What about start it with the girl's thoughts?"

"No problem"

"That mean that you'll start, good luck" I said as I laid on the bed and put my hands under my head watching her

"What? You're supposed to help me here Mr."

"Okay, Kay, calm down"

"Let's think for a while and the one who find anything tell the other"

"Deal, but it'll be better if we depended on the melody more than the rhyme in words"

"That exactly what I wanted to say"

**After another 10 minutes**

"What about (I know this isn't what I wanted, never thought it'd come this far)" she said looking at me

"Just thinking back to where we started, and … and what? What do you think?"

"Um…. Let me think….. Oh found it (and how we lost all that we are)"

"Great"

"Now, the boy turn, that mean you, good luck" she said as she lied down on the bed putting her hands under her head and looking at me

"No, No, No, I helped you ma'am"

"Okay. I was just kidding"

"I know that"

We stayed in her room for what seemed like an hour but actually we were surprised when we heard her mom calling us for dinner, when I looked at the clock it was eight and half, so we walked to the dinner, honestly it was delicious her mom is a great cooker

"Oh, Miley, me, your dad, Jackson and Noah are going out shopping for some clothes for your siblings, then we're going to visit your grandma, so you and Nick have to stay here alone and continue your song, okay?" her mom said looking up at her

"It's alright mom" she said "I mean that it's not the first time you leave me alone in the house"

"Yeah, but it's the first time to leave you alone with a boy, who Knows what could you do for him? Especially it's Nick" Jackson said as Miley hit him strong in the shoulder

"Ouch, Did you see? She is dangerous"

"It's okay I can just leave, and continue the song in another day" I said

"No, No, Nick you'll stay, and Jackson shut up, your sister is so cute in her deals with boys" Mrs. Stewart said as she looked at me with a grin

"Thanks mom" Miley said shyly

After the dinner they all were ready to leave as we stood on the front door saying goodbye to them and taking their orders of what they want us to do while they are out

"Miley, sleep early you have school tomorrow" Mr. Stewart said

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore" she argued

"Ok, but if you don't wake up in the morning I'll bring the water" he said as I started to laugh

"Ok, that's it, goodbye daddy" she said as she pushed him away through the door

"Good luck with the song guys" Mrs. Stewart said as I nodded thanking her

"Bye Miley" Noah said as Miley waved to her

"Good luck Nick, I wish that you'll be Okay" Jackson said and ran out closing the door behind him so Miley couldn't reach him, she turned to me as I stopped laughing from her look, we went to her room again and started continuing the song after about half an hour when we was at the middle of the song, the light went off

"Oh, great" she said

**So what do you think will happen at that dark, but don't worry they're not gonna do something wrong**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6 I have a crush on you!

**Thank you for the reviews, and yes I'm updating fast, but that because it's my first story and I'm just excited to know what do you think about it, and how it'll end, so here is my sixth chapter**

**Hope you like it**

**Chapter 6 (I have a crush on you?) **

**Miley's P.O.V.**

The light went out, and I hate dark, actually I'm afraid of the dark

"What can we do now?" I said in an anxious voice

"Are you scared?"

"What do you think?" I said moving my hand searching for him

"Ok, I'm here, don't worry" he said trying to calm me down "Just give me your hand"

"That if I can see you" I said as he laughed

"Okay, just stay in your place and I'll come to take your hand" he said

"Okay"

As he reached me he took my cold hand and wrapped his free arm around my shoulder as I felt so safe, more than I feel in my mother's arms "every thing is gonna be okay" he whispered as I nodded

"Okay, Are there any candles here?" he asked me

"Um…. No, but there is downstairs"

"Okay, we need to get it"

"Okay, but don't leave me"

"I won't" he laughed

"Why are you laughing?"

"Cause I never met someone who is afraid from the dark like you"

"You are the reason"

"What?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Oh, Yeah" he said and laughed "When I told you that there is a monster and you didn't believe me"

"Then you turned the light off and dressed in your monster costume and scared me" I completed the story

"Hey, I was trying to have fun"

"Ok, you had fun and I became a psycho"

"Ok, I'm sorry" he said and laughed again "Well, where is the candle?" he asked as we reached the kitchen

"On the table"

"Oh great, it's a small one, we can't use it, don't you know where is the other candles?"

"No, I don't"

"We have to wait"

"Ok, I prefer to stay in my room"

"Ok, let's go"

When we reached my room we sat on my bed in a silence as an idea jumped into my head

"What if the light didn't came soon?" I asked

"Are they gonna be late?"

"Yes they maybe stay all the night; I know my mom's shopping" I chuckled nervously

"Ok, I can stay that night with you if you want"

"But what's about your parents?"

"I'll call them, they'll understand, no problem"

"Ok, if you want"

"Great, I'll call them" he said as I felt his hand which was around my shoulder moving away and he replaced it in his pocket getting his cell phone out

"You can use our home phone" I said

"Good, cause there is no signal, I don't know why" he said as he stood up and went to the phone in my room as I went after him, he dialed his home number

**Nick's P.O.V.**

They answered after the third ring

"Hello" I heard Joe's voice

"Joe, its Nick"

"What do you want? Are you afraid of the dark?" he smirked on the other line

"Ha Ha, so funny, no it's not me, look I'm gonna stay the night here"

"What? I thought that you're just friends"

"We're silly; Look Miley's family went out for shopping, and visiting her grandma, and they maybe late, so I'm gonna stay with her, just tell mom and dad, kay?"

"Okay, but don't do any other thing, you know what I mean" he said just to get me angry and he got what he wanted

"Joe, shut up, just tell mom and dad"

"Okay, but I'm warning you…." I couldn't hear the rest of his words, cause I hung up the phone, then I turned to face Miley who was standing behind me and I took her hand and we went sat on the cough beside her bed

"What are we gonna do now?" she asked

"What do you want to do?" I asked

"Um… let's just talk about ourselves, I mean even though we grew up together, but we hardly know each other, right?"

"Ok, How many boyfriends have you ever had?"

"Only Jake"

"What? Why? Since when were you dating?"

"A year ago"

"And he cheated on you? Why don't you sad? I think that you must be miserable"

"I really don't know I thought that I loved him, but obviously I was wrong, now, what's about you?"

"What's about me?"

"How many girlfriends have you ever had?"

"Two"

"Who?"

"Picky and Sandy, but that was the times that I dated someone so long"

"And by so long you mean….."

"A month"

"A month?"

"Yup"

"So you didn't love anybody yet, right?"

"I think so"

"So do I"

We talked for a really long time about ourselves, we found so much common things between us, suddenly we found it the middle of the night, and the light didn't came yet

"I'm exhausted I wanna sleep" she stated

"Yeah, me too"

"Ok, let's sleep" she said as she stood up grapping me towards the bed

"Um…. Where am I going to sleep?"

"Uh… next to me?"

"Ok...ay"

We laid on the bed on our backs, I took her hand as she smiled, I think, I can't see her, that's obvious

"Good night, Nick"

"Good night… Um Miles"

"Miles?"

"I think that, we are friends, right?"

"Of course we are"

"Good" I said as I felt her head on my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, then she was fast sleep

**At the morning…**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Wake up love birds" I woke up on Jackson's annoying voice

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"What do I mean? Your head is on his shoulder" he said as I raised my head away from Nick who was already woke up

"And his arm's around your shoulder" he said as I felt Nick's hand moving away

"And you are holding hands" he said as me and Nick left each other's hand

"And finally you slept next to each other; did you get what I mean?"

"No, we are just friends" I said as Nick nodded

"Yeah, What fool do you think I am?"

"The fool that think we are a couple" I said as I went to the bathroom getting ready to have a shower

The last night was great, we found too much things in common between us, I've never had a friend with all those things common between us, even Lilly, I need to tell her what happened, she didn't came to school the last few days because she was visiting her sick grandma, I need to tell her how much I'm happy now, and that I had a new friend who is very cute, sensitive, understand me, a good kisser, have too….. Wait a minute, did I just say that he is a good kisser? I don't even know, I was the one who kissed him, I pulled away when he started kissing back, I think that I'm falling for him, yes I'm, I felt so safe when he held me yesterday and I felt so warm when he wrapped his arm around me, I'm really falling for him

"Hey, you, hurry up, you're not the only one who wants a shower here, we'll be late for school" I heard his voice coming out from the bathroom door as he Knocked the door, I feel comfortable hearing his voice

"Okay, okay, just five minutes"

**So Miley like Nick and in her way to really love him, unless she already love him now, but is Nick feeling the same way about her? Well you'll know the answer if you review, in the next chapter there will be a small surprise in the beginning and a little drama in the end, are you exited to know them?**

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7 Why is that happening to me?

**Thank you for reading my story, liking my story and reviewing my story, I'm super happy now, I don't know why, maybe because there is someone who really liked this story, even though my friends told me it's awesome but I always take their words as a complement, anyways here's the seventh chapter, I pointed to the surprise at the story, but the drama I'm pretty sure that you'll find it by yourselves, I'm annoying right? :D**

**Enjoy it**

**Chapter 7 (Why is that happening to me?)**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

It was the lunch time as I was looking for Nick to tell him good news, so I went to the cafeteria and I found him there

"Hey, what's up?" I said as I went setting next to him

"Good and you?"

"Fine, I had good news, for you"

"What is it?"

"Mrs. Danny just told me that we have time to finish the song till the next Monday"

"Why?"

"Here comes the better news, cause there'll be a competition for solos and the groups between all the schools of Malibu and the best song that she'll hear will have a chance to enter the competition" **(A/N : this is the surprise ;) )**

"That's good but do you really think that we could win?"

"Maybe let's try"

"So we have to work so hard in that"

"Yup, what about coming to my home every day after school? You know to rehearse on our song"

"No problem"

"Great"

**On Monday**

This day is gonna be a great day, Lilly is coming back from her visit to her grandma, and I'll show Mrs. Danny the song with Nick, and by the way, I'm sure that I like him, maybe love him, but I think that he see me as his sister, maybe his friend, I'm gonna ask Lilly about her opinion, I want to tell her everything that happened, she'll be surprised, I mean when she left, me and Nick were enemies, and now I love him?

When I reached the school (of course with Nick) I stated searching for Lilly, and finally I found her

"LILLY" I screamed as she came hugging me "I missed you, I had a lot of things to tell you"

"Me too" she said as the bell rang

"Ok, maybe we'll talk at lunch and after school" I said sadly

"Yes of course, see you"

I met Nick in front of the music room's door

"Ready?" he said as I felt a pain inside my stomach

"I'm worried, I never sang in front of anybody, even my family"

"But at the rehearses you were great, it's gonna be okay"

We entered the room and sat next to each other waiting for our turn

"Let's start guys" Mrs., Danny said "Zac and Emily, come on"

They were good, but there were something missing they weren't complete each other

"Ok, Peka and Mandy your turn" Mrs. Danny announced again

They were better than the previous couple

"And, then Nick and Miley"

We stood up and I sat on the piano as he took the guitar and we started playing the song

_Me:_

I know this isn't what I wanted,  
Never thought it'd come this far,  
Just thinking back to where we started  
& how we lost all that we are

Nick:

We were young & times were easy,  
But I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here, but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
And I don't want to lose her,  
I don't want to let her go.

Me:

I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
Cause I will leave you alone.

Nick:

Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm

Nick:

And with every strike of lightning

Me:

Comes a memory that lasts

Nick & Me:

Not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash

Me:

Maybe I should give up

Me:

I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
Cause I will leave you alone.

Nick:

Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm

Me:

Trying to keep the light from going in

Nick & Me:

And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm.

Nick & Me:

Standing out in the rain,  
Knowing that it's really over-  
Please don't leave me alone

I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold you,  
Like I did before the storm

Me:

Like I did...

Nick & Me:

Before the storm

As we finished all the room clapped for us and I was so confused, I sang it with him many times but this time I was so in it, I don't Know why but it was so incredible feeling

"Ok, now the solos, you can go and you'll know the winner couple at the lunch break" Mrs. Danny said looking at all the couples as we started going out from the room

"Do you think that we'll win?" I asked him

"Maybe, and by the way you were amazing"

"Thank you, you too"

"Well, see you at the lunch, to know if we won or not"

"Yeah, sure"

**At the lunch break**

"Hey Lils" I said walking towards Lilly

"Oh, hey Miles, you said that you want to tell me something"

"No, you start, I can wait"

"Ok, as you like, Um… do you know when you get away from someone then you realize that you miss him so much and then realize that you want to be with him?"

"Lilly, you're in love?"

"No, not really I think that I only like him"

"And who is the lucky boy?"

"MILEY" I heard Nick screaming my name, oh I forgot to meet him at the music room

"Oh sorry Nick, I forgot to…."

"Doesn't matter, WE WON" he said in an excitement in his voice

"Oh my gosh, are you series?"

"Of course I am" he said as I hugged him

"I can't believe that"

"Um… what's happening here?" Lilly asked confused

"Oh, that which I wanted to tell you about" I said as I pulled away from Nick

"Ok, see you later girls" Nick said as he walked away to make us have some privacy

"Me and Nick forgot all about all of our fighting and decided to be friends" I said

"That made what I wanted to tell you so easy"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the boy that I told you about is Nick"

"What?" I winded my eyes in an absolute shock

"I was so afraid to tell you because you hated each other, but now I'm so happy, you can help me Miley, right?"

"Yes… of... Of course…. H…how?" I said trying to hide the disappointed in my voice

"You know, speak to him about me, and stuff like that Miley, so aren't you gonna tell me how did you became friends?" she said obviously didn't heard the hint of disappointed in my voice, which was good for now

"I'll tell you later. I need to go to the bathroom" I said as I turned quickly trying not to make her notice the tears in my eyes, and I rushed my way to the bathroom and there I started sobbing, why is that happening to me? What did I do? What did I do to deserve this? The first time I'm falling so hard on someone, actually love him, I figured out my best friend like him too? And I'll be a bad friend if I told her the truth, I'm gonna help her, whatever how much does it hurts me

I washed my face and redone my make up and went out of the bathroom

**After the school…**

I met Nick and he walked towards me smiling

"Hey Miles, aren't you exciting about the competition? Mrs. Danny told me that it'll be a month and a half later" he said

"Yeah, I guess"

"What's up with you, you look so miserable"

"Nothing"

"Did Jake do anything for you?"

"No, No, he didn't" I said "Hey Nick, do you Know Lilly?"

"What about her?"

"She is so cute, right?"

"I think that"

"Really?" I said trying not to show the disappointment for about the fourth time this day

"Yup, she is cute and beautiful"

"Yes she is" I sighed but he didn't seem to notice it

"Miley"

"Huh?"

"Why are you talking about her?"

"Cause she think that you're cute too, I wanted to know your opinion about her, but since you two think that each other is cute and like each other, I think you sho…. You should … as… ask her out"

"Do you think that she'll say yes?"

"Are you gonna ask her?" I asked afraid from his answer

"I think that" he answered making me scream inside, but put a fake smile outside

"Good, Now excuse me I'm exhausted I want to get some sleep" I said as we reached our homes, and I ran to the door and then ran upstairs rushed into my room then I laid on my bed sobbing

He don't think about me like I do, he only see me like his friend

**Next day at school**

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I went to take Miley and her siblings with my brothers as usual but Jackson told me that she won't go to school today

"Why?" I asked surprised

"She said that she is tired, but I think that there is something she'll never tell us about" Jackson replied feeling bad for his sister, and making me wonder if she's okay

I wanted her to help me asking Lilly out, since they are best friends, Lilly is cute and everything, I like her, but I don't know, I think that even though she went out with me, I think that won't be for a long time, she is not my dream girl, but I'll try with her

As I reached the school I found her standing next to the gate, so I took a deep breath and went to her

"Hey Lilly"

"Hi Nick…. Um where is Miley?"

"Jackson told me that she is tired and won't come to school today"

"Yeah she didn't seem good yesterday" she said looking down

"So, Lilly" I said nervously

"What?" she stared up at me

"I think that you are kind of….Cute…. and…..um…. Lilly do you want to go out with me?" I asked her confused

"Of course I do" she smiled

"Great" I said with a huge grin on my face

"Wait, what did Miley tell you?"

"Nothing, she just said that you are cute"

"Ok" she sighed happily

"What about going to Miley's house after school, to make sure that she is ok" I suggested

"Yeah, no problem" she smiled at me

**So, Miley acted like the best friend and forgot all about her feelings, or she is just hiding her feelings from Lilly, how will Miley act when she see them together? And will things turn to be in her side? And how Nick feel about Miley? Who does he want Miley or Lilly? You'll figure that out in the next chapter, with crying and laughing and hugging, feeling sad and feeling happy, all in the next chapter, I think that you already knew what will it be**


	8. Chapter 8 True friend

**Chapter 8 (True friend)**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Miley, you have visitors" I heard my dad yelling from downstairs, and then I heard footsteps and nock on the door, I was laying on my bed

"Come in" I said in a weak voice, as the door opened and I saw Nick's head and then his whole body, Lilly behind him with smiles on their faces, I guess they are together now, no I'm sure they are together cause they are holding hands, which they never did before

"How are you?" Lilly asked me

"Fine" I said

"Really? Cause you look miserable" Nick said

"I'm fine ok?" I said

"What's up Miles?" Lilly asked

"I told you I'm fine, how many times should I tell you to get it?" I yelled at them

"Wow, there is something really wrong with her" Lilly whispered to Nick

"We came to make sure that you are ok, and that what we get?" Nick said

"Ok, did you become sure that I'm ok then?" I said ignoring the last part

"No, we didn't, cause that's not the Miley that I know" Lilly said

"Then get used about that Miley cause this is me" I said

"I'll come back later" Nick said as he went out before anyone can stop him

"Miley we are best friends, just tell me what's wrong" Lilly said quietly as she sat on my bed

"Nothing" I said trying to prevent tears from falling down

"No Miley there is a thing, a very big thing"

"Miley, a call for you" my mom yelled from down stairs as I got off my bed out of my room

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

Miley is very upset and she don't want to tell me why, she even don't want me here, cause there is a phone in her room, but she preferred to go and answer it downstairs. I stood up walking out side as something fall from Miley's bed a book it was open, No wait it's her diary, I took it from the floor and before I close it I saw some words accidently like (Love), (Lilly), (Nick), (I love him), so I began to read it, it was by the date of today

_(Dear diary_

_Today I didn't go to school, cause I can't see them, Lilly and Nick, yesterday I was about to tell Lilly everything, I wanted to tell her how much does I love him, and it all happened so fast, but she told me first, she told me that she thinks that he is cute and she asked me to talk to him about her, since we are friends, of course I did what she asked me to do, I mean what kind of friend will I be if I didn't, I wish that we didn't start this friendship thing, if we didn't everything had to be okay, like that I haven't to lie on my best friend or keep crying all the night, I know that I love him, and I can't tell anybody, cause if I told anybody they'll try to tell him or Lilly to make me feel better, but I'll be okay, I'll try to be okay, but I don't know what my feelings will be if I see them together, Nick told me that he's going to ask her out, and that is one of the reasons that I didn't go to school today, I Know that they'll come to see me after school, maybe together, but I'll try to act normal, I'll try, I don't want to lose them)_

When I finished reading there was tears in my eyes, I began to cry, as the door opened and Miley was standing there

**Miley's P.O.V.**

As I finished the call, I went to my room ready for Lilly's questions again, I really don't want to act like that, but when I saw them together I felt like there is a monster inside me, as I opened the door I heard Lilly sobbing and in her hands there were my diary, Oh no

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked when she saw me

"Lilly, I didn't want to break your heart, and why did you read my diary?"

"I was about to leave when it fall from your bed and I red some words accidently, so I red the rest of it"

"I'm sorry, you wasn't suppose to know" I said walking towards her slowly

"I'm a bad friend, you don't deserve me, you're the best friend ever"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Lilly"

"I'll leave him"

"No, don't do that"

"No, I can't, not after I knew the truth, and I don't love him, I only think he's cute, and I think that he feel the same way about me, we didn't talk that much since he asked me out, could you tell him please?"

"Why? You should tell him"

"No, you tell him, cause you're friends, and it'll be a chance for you to apologize to him about the way you acted, I'm sure that he left because of you"

"Ok, but I don't want you to leave him"

"Miley, don't lie"

"No, I don't"

"Really Miley?"

"Well, I don't want you to leave him for your own good"

"No, my own good is when I keep my best friend with me, and don't lose her friendship for some guy that I only like, it's not the big deal, I don't feel comfortable with him anyway"

"But you dated him for only a day"

"Yes, but it's really awkward, I was thinking about that, things won't work between us, and you know what? Your behavior with me proved that you're the best friend ever"

"You too Lilly, you're a true friend" I said as I hugged her "But wait if you don't like him, why're you crying?" I asked as I pulled away from her

"Because of you silly"

We smiled and we hugged each other again

After Lilly left, I went to my phone and picked it up, and dialed the Grey's number, and waited for an answer

"Hello, how can I help you?" Mrs. Grey voice came out

"Um… hey Denise It's Miley speaking"

"Oh, hello Miley, I think you want to speak with Nick?" she asked

"Yeah, that's right" I answered nervously

"Ok, hold on, Nick, it's for you" she called his name

"Hello?" I heard Nick's voice

"Hello Nick, Um… I need to see you, it's important"

"Oh, Miley, yeah, Um.. Sure you can come" but his voice was kind of cold

"Now?" I asked hoping that his answer will be yes

"Sure" he answered without changing the cold in his voice which made me kind of guilty

"Cool, I'm on my way" I answered as we hung up

I changed my outfit and put my make up, and told my mom that I'm going out, and went to the next door house and rang the bell, as he opened the door, and led me towards his room

"So, what's the important thing?" he asked as he sat on his bed, I think that he is mad at me, because of the way I acted

"First, I want to apologize about the way I acted when you were making sure that I'm ok" I said looking at him as he was staring at his bed

"Well, you finally knew that you were acting stupid?" he asked finally looking at me with an angry face

"Nick, I'm really sorry, pretty sorry" I said a little afraid about what he think of me now

"And if didn't accept that?"

"Ok, I had to go now" I said as I turned and walked towards the door as I felt his hand on my wrist stopping me, and I turned to face him

"I said if, that doesn't mean that I don't accept it" he said smiling at me as I smiled back

"Thank you" I said as he took my hand and sat me next to him on his bed

"So, that was first what's second?" he asked

"Um… I don't know how to tell you that, maybe it'll hurt you, but I had to tell you"

"Miley, what's going on?" he asked worried

"Lilly wants to break up with you" I said carefully trying my hard not to say it in a hard and cruel way

"What? I dated her for only a day, am I that bad?" he asked a little brokenhearted

"No, No, it's not about you, it's me…. Her her" I said hoping that he won't notice that stupid mistake

"Wait, you said it's me" he said a little confused and a little surprised

"No, I didn't" I said quickly raising me eyebrow a little, something I usually do when I'm lying

"Did you made her break up with me?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice

"No, I told her not to, I swear" I said frightened

"Then why did you say that?" he asked a little cocky, and I knew he started to understand what's going on

"Say what?" I pretended

"You know what I mean" he smirked

"No, I don't"

"Miley, do you have a crush on me?"

"What? Crush on you? Of Corse not" I said wishing that he'll believe me

"You're lying" he said simply with a smile

"What? How do you…." I said defensively

"See? When you lie you begin your sentence with (What?), I know you since we were kids even though we weren't friends but we always lied on each other, am I right?" now I'm sure that he know what I feel about him

"Wha… no you are not"

"Yes I'm, look in my eyes and tell me that you don't have a crush on me or love me"

"What?... oh no you're so….."

"I'm so right"

"No, I'll do it"

I looked at his eyes and lost in his brown chocolate eyes, wow I love that degree of brown especially in eyes

"I… don't…. have a…." and I couldn't complete as I saw his eyes get nearer and nearer to mine and then felt his breath on my nose, that when I closed my eyes and felt his soft lips on mine, there was a lot of passion and feelings In that Kiss, and I started kissing back, after a while I realized what was I'm doing then I pulled away, he looked at the ground

"What's about Lilly? You didn't even become a little bit sad" I asked as he looked at me and laughed "Why are you laughing?" I asked confused

"You are great" he said as I looked confused "Well, after you called me and told me that you're coming, I called her and told her that this won't work out between us, and she told me that she sent me that message with you, then asked me why and I told her that I think that I'm in love with another girl, and she asked me who she is and I told her that it's you and she told me that you feel the same about me" he said all of this as fast as he could, I felt that I'm the happiest person on the plants, I couldn't believe that, maybe I didn't understand what he was saying or heard wrong

"What?" I asked making sure that I heard the right words

"Miley, I think that I love you"

**Nick just told her that he loves her, what will be her reaction? And what will happen in the future of NILEY? Did you like it?**


	9. Chapter 9 Finally together

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm happy that someone like my story, so the ninth chapter, Miley's reply :D**

**Chapter 9 (Finally, together) **

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I just told her that I love her, and she looked at me surprised, if I wasn't wrong, she must be happy, Lilly told me that she love me too

"I love you too Nick" she finally said with a smile

"So, where does that leave us?"

"Um…. Whatever you want"

"Ugh... What are we doing…? Would you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to" she said and then she laughed

"Why are you laughing?" I asked confused

"It's the second time you ask someone today"

"Yes, but the second time is so much better than the first" I said as I got nearer to her and pressed my lips against hers laying her down on the bed and she kissed back, I didn't want that moment to end

"What's the hell is going on here?" I heard Joe's voice behind me, as we pulled away from each other looking at him, and she stood up

"I gotta go now" she said as she blushed and rushed throw the door

"Don't you know how to knock the door?" I asked him

"And how I suppose to know that you're making out? How I suppose to know that you're dating?"

"Well, we started dating five minutes ago, and started making out a few seconds ago, BEFORE WE INTERRPUT RUDLEY BY YOU"

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry, but it's good that I came now, or who knows what are you two had to do" he said as I looked at him a warning look and he started running and I was behind him

"You better run, you chicken" I said as I caught him and stared hitting him

"Boys, boys, stop now" my mom yelled "What's going on?" she asked as we let go of each other, we started to explain, everyone on his way, at the same time

"STOP" she yelled to stop us "First Joe, What happened?"

"I caught him with Miley"

"It's not the big deal and…." I said

"Wait, what do you mean you caught him with Miley?" mom asked with a little hope in her voice

"They were making out" Joe said

"That was before you interrupt us rudely" I said angrily

"Nick, you and Miley?" mom asked with a surprised grin on her face

"Yes, but like I said it's not the big deal"

"Not the big deal? You used to hate each other for about seven years, and once you tried to be friends you started dating, and it's not the big deal?" mom said

"Ok, I think that we liked each other, since we were kids, but that stupid fight made us away from each other, we only needed a chance, to be with each other, and then say our feelings to each other" I said

"Then you are saying that you loved her all that years" Joe said meanly

"It's none of your business Mr. spoiler of the best moment of the couples' life" I said angrily, I confess that he's right, but I won't tell him that, I don't want him to remind me about that he was right and I was wrong to the end of my life

"Nick, as your mom, I had to ask you, are you sure that you want this? Are you sure that you love her?" my mom asked seriously

"Yes mom, of course" I replied

"Ok, dear, I had to ask anyway, now I gotta go to the kitchen preparing for dinner"

"I'll be in my room" I said, as I went there, and laid on my bed thinking about what happened, she's my girlfriend, she's mine, finally after those years, I didn't confess to myself that I was in love with her all this years till today, tomorrow is gonna be great, especially at school

**Next day… still Nick's P.O.V.**

I called Miley last night and told her to wake up early tomorrow so we can go to school alone, without our siblings, so here I am standing on the front door of the Stewart's house after ringing the bell, then the door opened and I saw her beautiful face looking at me and smiled, she stepped a move outside and closed the door behind her

"Hey babe" she said

"You look so beautiful"

"Thank you"

"I'm so lucky to have you"

"Hey that should be my line" she complained as I laughed

"You're so funny" I said as I got nearer to her trying to get a kiss

"Whoa, whoa, not now lover boy, we are in the street"

"Oh, yeah, sorry" I said disappointed as she laughed

"Can't you wait till we reach the school?"

"And where the hell are we going to do that at school?"

"We can hide anywhere; you know many hiding places Nick"

"Oh, yes, I do" I said remembering the times that we had fights and I ran away and hide from her, then I took her hand and intertwined it with mine as she looked at me and smiled

When we reached school, there were many people looking at us surprised

"Why are they looking at us like that it's not the first time they see us like that, we were pretending that we're a couple, what's the difference now?" Miley asked me

"I don't know maybe we didn't do it well before, or maybe we're more believable now, since it's real" I answered and she smiled

"I expected that" I heard Lilly saying happily behind us "Jake is gonna be mad"

"Lilly I don't care about Jake anymore, or what he thinks, I got Nick" Miley said smiling at me at the last part

"Oh, sorry"

"Lilly you don't have a problem with that, right?" I asked

"Of course not"

"Okay, we decided to go out next weekend, wanna come? Joe'll come too, and maybe Frankie and Noah, but Jackson still has exams" Miley said

"Okay, no problem" Lilly replied with a grin on her face "But that won't be a date for you two"

"No, we can run away from you for a while" I said as Miley smiled and Lilly laughed, suddenly the bell rang

"Okay see you at lunch" Lilly said leaving us

"Well, what do you have first?" Miley asked me

"Maths"

"I too, let's go"

**At the lunch… still Nick's P.O.V.**

I met Miley at the cafeteria, she was sitting with Lilly

"Hey, guys" I said as I sat down and kissed Miley's check and she looked at me shocked

"What? Does that need a hiding place too?" I asked as she laughed

"Ok, I'll take it" she said

"Ok, guys, I'll go and bring something to eat, see you later" Lilly said as she stood up and walked towards the lunch lady

"Hey, Miles don't you want to hide or something?" I asked as she giggled

"Nick, not now"

"Then when?"

"I don't know, oh Hey, do you remember that we had a competition?" she said changing the subject

"Of course I do"

"Then what about coming to my home and rehearsing"

"Oh, sure" I said knowing that it'll be a good chance

"Oh, my family is going out tonight too"

"It'll be better if the light went off too"

"What do you mean?" she asked worried

"No, no, not that, I mean you're afraid of dark and I can comfort you as well"

"Oh yeah" she said smiling

"Hey what's this?" she asked after a while looking at the wall, I followed her gaze to see an announcement there

"I don't know let's see" I said as we stood up walking towards it as we started reading, it was about a camp to the jungle for 5 days after 2 weeks starting at the weekend

"That'll be awesome" I said and she nodded

"We should go" she said

"Yeah but we should ask our parents first"

"Yup, I'm gonna ask them today to reserve it tomorrow"

"That's right, I'm gonna do the same

**This chapter was all about how thigs is between Miley and Nick, so what do you think, I really like Joe's funny personality**

**Hey I almost forgot, I had 2 new Niley stories **

**Lost in the jungle**

**The one you are looking for is right next to you**

**Please read them and tell me what you think about them**


	10. Chapter 10 I'm in heaven

**Thank you guys for the reviews, so here's a new chapter, and by the way this story is 17 chapters, so there's 7 chapters left **

**Chapter 10 (I'm in heaven)**

**At the Stewart's home…**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I answered the door knowing that it's Nick

"Hey, babe" he said as he kissed my cheek and I fell a shiver every time he does that

"What? Babe? What…? How?" my mom asked confused

"What's the problem?" I asked innocently

"What's the problem? Nothing, nothing at all, I thought that you hate each other, and suddenly, you are together, there is no problem at all"

"Mom, it's not our choice it's our hearts', and you know that we are friends, when we were doing the song"

"I thought that it was the teacher who made you partners"

"No, we did" I said as I took Nick's hand and took him upstairs to my room

"Whoa, whoa, wait young lady, where are you going?" my mom said before I reach the staircase

"My room"

"Why?"

"Mom, first we had a song to rehearse on for the competition and second what's the problem with us going to my room?"

"The problem that you're a couple"

"Don't worry, ma'am I won't do anything, I love her, I won't hurt her" Nick finally spoke, as my mom smiled and nodded

"Ok, I'll trust you two" she said

"Can we go now?" I asked

"Yes you can"

As we reached my room, we entered and Nick sat on my bed and I sat next to him

"Did you tell anybody in your house, except for Joe?" I asked

"My mom knew, after you gone me and Joe had a little fight, and mom stopped us and asked what was the fight about then Joe told her, her expression was just like your mom's" he said as I smiled

"Did you ask your parents about the camp?" I asked

"Yup, and I'm going, you?"

"The same with you" I said smiling at him, I'm going to camp with Nick I'm in heaven

"That's good news" he said as he gave me a quick kiss

"So, what are we gonna do now?" he asked after a while

"Rehearsing" I answered simply

"That means only singing, the song is ready already"

"Yup"

"That's it?"

"Yup"

"Why did you bring me then? Can't we sing it on the phone?"

"So funny, don't you want to spend some time with me?"

"Of course I want"

"Then don't complain"

I brought my guitar and handed it to him, and sat on the piano and we started. When we finished we decided to make some changes in the music, we made some and decided to complete in another day

"What about a sleep over night?" I suggested

"Only me and you?" he asked with a little hope

"No, you pick someone and call him or her to come and I'll do the same, I pick Lilly, your turn"

"Fine, I'll pick Joe"

"Ok, call him and I'll call Lilly"

I picked my cell phone and dialed Lilly's number and pressed call, and waited for an answer

"Hey Miles" she said answering the phone

"Hey Lills, do want to come for a sleep over night? Me, you, Nick and Joe"

"Um…. Okay I'm on my way"

"Great, see you"

"Bye" she said and hung up the phone, I turned to see Nick standing behind me waiting for me to finish

"Did you call him?" I asked

"Yup, and he's coming"

"The same here, I think that we need to tell my parents, right?"

"I think"

We walked downstairs, and rushed to the kitchen to see mom and Noah there, mom was making dinner and Noah was watching her

"Hey, love birds, are you hungry?" mom asked

"No, I wanted to tell you that Lilly and Joe are coming for a sleep over night" I said

"Ok, but don't sleep late, you have school tomorrow"

"Ugh… fine"

"You know we won't be here to remind you, but like I said before I'll trust the two of you"

"Ok, mom who's going out?"

"All of us"

"Noah too?"

"Yup"

"Kay" I said, then we heard the door bell "I'm gonna answer it" as I went wondering if it's Lilly or Joe, and I saw both of them

"Did you meet him here?" I asked Lilly

"Yes" she answered nervously

"Hey, guys dinner is ready" mom yelled as we all went to the table, I sat between Nick and Lilly, when everyone was there, I felt Nick's hand on my leg under the table and I took it with my hand, as we began to eat with our free hands

"Hey, mom can you hand me that egg" I asked mom, as the eggs were in front of her

"Don't you have another hand?" she asked

"Oh, her other hand is busy wi….." Lilly said, but she stopped as I looked at her a warning look "I mean her other hand is in pain, cause we wrote too much at school today"

"Good save" I whispered to her

"Okay" mom said unsure to believe or not but she decided to believe "Here it is" she said as she handed it to me, after dinner my family left us after warning us for what seemed like 10 times to sleep early, then we went to the hall and we sat on the couch in silence

"So, what are we going to do now?" Nick asked breaking the silence

"You were the one who invited us, so you must tell us what to do, you and your girl" Joe said

"Yeah he is right" Lilly agreed with him

"Ok, what's about watching a movie or a pillow fighting?" I asked

"Pillow fighting? What do you think we are? We are boys" Nick complained

"Come on it's funny" I said laughing

"No, I agree with my brother" Joe said

"Ok, do you agree with this? Lilly said as she stood up to the kitchen followed by me as we took two cold water bottles from the refrigerator, and we opened the bottles throwing the water on the two boys as we ran to them

"No, No, no, DON'T, DON'T DO THAT" Nick yelled when he saw us running but he was too late as they were completely wet, and they looked at us a threatening look

"Ops, I think we waked the monster up" Lilly said

"You think?" Joe said as we started running and they were behind us as I felt myself held by someone in the air and he turned towards the stairs and started climbing up

"But me down Nick" I said

"And if I don't" he said

"I'll make you"

"How? And don't say that you'll punch me in the face, cause we both know that you can't" he said as we reached my room and he opened the door and went to the bed

"Can you put me down now?" I asked

"No, apologize first"

"About what?" I asked innocently

"About this" he said referring to his clothes which made me wet too

"What'll you do if I don't?"

"The same as I did the last time" he said as he got closer to me and I felt his breath on my face but this time I didn't push him away, and I felt his lips on mine and he put me gently on the bed as I started kissing back

"I told you" I heard Joe's voice behind us as we pulled away looking at him as I saw that he was talking to Lilly

"Ok, Fine you win"

"If you kept doing this, we'll never have a good time with you around us" Nick told Joe angrily

"I know" Joe said with an evil smile which turned to an evil laugh

"No Joe, leave them alone" Lilly said

"It was your idea to check them out" He said

"Ok, you two are evil, happy? Now go away" I said as I stood up pushing them out of the room and closing the door behind them

"Lock the door" Nick said

"No, it's okay, Lilly won't let him come again" I said as I heard a quite laugh as I went opened the door to see Lilly standing there without Joe

"I'm ashamed to have a friend like you" I said, but I was joking

"Um… I was looking for Joe we're playing hide and seek… Joe where are you?" she said walking away

"We need to make them sleep" I said while turning to face the laughing Nick

"You're right" he said as he stopped laughing

"But how?"

"What's about making juice and put sleeping pill in their cups?"

"You're evil, but I like the idea, let's go"

We went down as we found Lilly and Joe playing cards, or pretending to play cards

"Oh, hey guys, what're you doing here? I thought that you are upstairs making out" Lilly said

"With the two of you in the house? I don't think so" I said

"Hey, what's about some juice?" Nick asked

"Sounds good" Joe said as Lilly nodded

"Ok, we'll make it, we were the ones who invited you here" I said

"Hey, I don't like sleeping pills in my juice" Joe said as we froze

"What do you mean bro?" Nick asked innocently

"I'm just saying"

"Fine" he said "We need another plan" he whispered to me, and I nodded, after having the juice we sat on the floor in our pajamas watching the TV I sat next to Nick, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I put my head on his chest as his head was on mine, I looked to Lilly and Joe who was still awake and rolled my eyes

"Hey, I wanna sleep, who's with me?" I said, looking at Nick as he understood me

"Yeah, me too" he said

"Ok, we'll stay, we're gonna sleep in your room right Miles?" Joe said

"Yes"

Nick took my hand and we went up stairs to my room and then we closed the door behind us, and we got closer, and closer, when the door opened

"You know what? We decided to sleep now" Joe said walking in towards my bed and Lilly behind him towards my couch, and they laid down and closed their eyes, not leaving us another place too sleep but the floor, we put a pillow and a blanket on the floor, then we laid there and intertwined our hands and he put his other hand around my shoulder and I put my head on his chest

"'Night Nick"

"'Night Miles" he said as we went fast asleep

**I wanted to show how Nick and Miley are totally happy together in this chapter, even though with Joe and Lilly around, I really like their funny annoying character, the next chapter there will be a new person, who do you think it will be? **


	11. Chapter 11 An old friend

**Chapter 11 (An old friend)**

**Nick's P.O.V. **

"Nick, wake up, we gotta go to school" I heard Miley saying softly waking me up

"Good morning babe" I said as I opened my eyes and sat down on the floor giving her a kiss on her cheek

"Did you have a good sleep bro?" Joe asked just to annoy me

"Yes, thanks to you my back isn't going to be as usual for about a week"

"You are welcome bro" he said as he smiled his evil smile

"Come on Nick, have your shower quickly, because the breakfast is gonna be ready soon" Miley said

"Ok" I said as I rushed to the bathroom in her room

After I had my shower, I walked to the room, and I saw Miley and Lilly changing their clothes, they already wore the top and were looking for some pants to wear as Miley saw me she screamed, and I entered the bathroom again closing the door

"Don't you knock the door before going out from the bathroom?" Miley yelled

"I'm sorry, beside you have half your clothes" I said

"So you saw" she yelled again

"Huh? NO, NO" I lied

"We finished you can go out now" Lilly said, as I walked out the bathroom to face the angry Miley looking at me

"How the hell I suppose to know that?" I said defensively

"Ok, I forgive you" she said

"No, I feel guilty, I want to apologize" I said getting close to her

"Um, I still in the room" we heard Lilly as we both went to the other direction and stood each beside Lilly's side, me in the right, and Miley in the left

"Lilly, my dear, I think that you started to annoy me, you and Joe" Miley said

"Yeah me too" I said

"So?" Lilly asked

"So, stop doing this" Miley yelled as Lilly smirked

"I'll try my friend, it's just funny" Lilly said

"And we are gonna kill you by the end of the week" I said

"The end of the week is tomorrow" Lilly said

"That's right" Miley said in an evil way

"Ok, Guys have fun" Lilly said as she walked throw the door, as we laughed, and I got closer to her

"Breakfast is ready" Mrs. Stewart yelled, as I rolled my eyes and she laughed, we went downstairs and sat next to each other, as we saw Lilly laughing

"Are you happy now?" I whispered to her as she nodded

**After school…**

I walked with Miley to the house after we got rid of Lilly by sending her and Joe to buy ice cream for us, when Joe came to us after he finished his school only to bother us

"I'm so happy to have some time with you" Miley said "Finally" she added and I smiled

"Ok, tomorrow we're going out, its weekend, and we can sneak away from them, we'll be free to go anywhere, right?" I said

"I hope" she said "Hey, do want to come to my house this night?"

"Um… what's about me inviting you to the dinner out? Tomorrow there's no school they're not gonna tell you to sleep early" I said as she smiled

"That sounds good, okay, I'll come" she said after thinking about it for a second

**Later….**

I was standing in the hall of the Stewart's house waiting for Miley to come down as I saw her coming down stairs, man she's beautiful in that dress, a blue tall dress, I love blue color the most

"Wow, you're so… gorgeous" I said in amazement

"Thanks, Nick" she blushed

"Do you know that blue is my favorite color?"

"Really? It's mine too" she said and I smiled

"Let's go" I said

"Ok, mom, I'm leaving" she yelled

"Ok, honey, have fun" her mom yelled back, and we went out and started walking down the street

"Ok, where are we going?" she asked

"Um… there is a restaurant two streets away from here, if you don't mind" I said

"And why do I mind?"

"I don't know"

"Don't worry Nick", she said as we walked talking as we reached the restaurant and I ordered the food and we sat on a table for 2 persons after about ten minutes, the waiter brought us the food and we started eating

"Nick, is that you, I didn't see you from a really long time" I heard a familiar voice behind me as I turned to see her

**Miley's P.O.V. **

I saw a girl walking towards us speaking to Nick, I don't know why but I think that I know her, but I don't feel comfortable

"Sel? What are you doing here?" Nick asked as he stood up, and hugged her, what is he doing? Is she an old girlfriend of him or something? But I'm here, if he didn't notice.

I cleaned my throat trying to get the attention on me

"Oh, sorry, did I interrupt you or something?" she asked

"No, don't worry" he said "Miles this is Selena my cousin, Sel this is Miley my girlfriend, if you can remember her"

"Of course I do, Miley, don't you remember me? We used to play with each other when we were young, before I moved with my family" Selena said

"Yes I remember" I said as I stood up hugging her "When did you come back?"

"Just an hour ago, we'd decided to make it a surprise for you" she said looking at Nick who smiled

"Well, I'm already surprised, and my mom and dad will be too" Nick said

"You can join us" I said trying to be kind

"No, I think that you're in a date, that'll be rude" she said, she seemed nice, maybe we'll be friends again

"Well, I hope that everyone thinks like you" Nick said as I smiled

"What?" she asked confused

"Joe, and my best friend Lilly, always interrupt us rudely, they're like a plaster on a bad injure "I said as she laughed

"Well, Joe won't be Joe if he didn't do that" she said "Um… well I'll see you two later she said as she walked towards a table for two and there were a guy sitting there

"She is nice" I said

"Yup, but I'm happy that she didn't annoy you, you know any other girl would be jealous"

"Well, maybe at the first, but not when I knew who she is"

"So, does that mean that you love me?"

"Why?"

"Because you were jealous"

"Yes, I love you"

"Me too" he smiled

It was a great night and when we went home back I went to the Grey's house for a while before going home and I found Selena and her parents there, I said hello to them and we sat talking

"Well, where will I sleep?" Selena asked as her parents will go back for their jobs and she'll stay for a week or two

"You can stay in my room and I'll sleep with Frankie" Nick said "he has an extra bed in his room, when I was sleeping with him when he was younger"

"What about Kevin's room?" I asked

"Nah, it's not ready" Joe said

"Selena, you can come and sleep with me" I said

"Really? That's gonna be great" she said exited

"Ok, it's a deal" I smiled

"Ok, I'll bring my suitcase and come with you, now?" she stood up smiling at me

"Yeah, no problem" I said as she smiled wider and went to bring her suitcase

"Thanks Miley, you're a nice girl, compared with Nick's girlfriend, I mean when they were young they were doing everything together as we thought they're going to date" Mr. Russo, Selena's father said and laughed

"No, we weren't dad" Selena said as she came back with her suitcase "We used to play with each other and Miley was with us too, with Joe and Kevin"

"Ok, Ok, as you like" he said as she rolled her eyes

"Ready to go Miley?" she asked as I nodded and stood up

"Bye guys, Bye Nick, see you tomorrow" I said as he stood up kissing my check and I smiled and followed Selena out

"I want to speak to you a lot, you have to tell me everything happened since we last met" she said laughing

"Yeah I miss you too" I wasn't lying, when I remembered the old times, I found out that we were very good friends, and if she didn't move with her family maybe we had to be best friends now

We went home and I told mom about Selena, and she welcomed her, and we went to my room and changed our clothes, then we laid on my bed

"Then how did you end up dating Nick? I heard that you used to be enemies" she said as I laughed and told her the whole story

"So, it's all happened in a week? You must be liked each other for a really long time, you only needed a chance to get close to each other, right?" she said

"I think that" I replied, wow this girl really understand us

"But you know what? You two are perfect for each other; you looked so cute together at the restaurant"

"Thanks, Sel" I said in –awe- tone as she smiled

"It's the truth" she laughed

"Oh, we're going out tomorrow, me, Nick, Joe and Lilly, you must come and it'll be a chance to know Lilly you'll like her" I said as I just remembered

"Ok, no problem, Does Joe and Lilly dating too?"

"No, but I think that they should, they have a very big common thing"

"And it is…."

"Bothering and interrupting me and Nick, you know what I mean" I said as she laughed

"Yes, I think that I do"

"Well, is the boy who was in the restaurant with you is your boyfriend?"

"Yes, he just came with me and he went back to Tennessee, and I thought that I should have dinner with him before he goes back"

"Yes, what's his name?"

"It's Den"

We talked for a long time and I felt like I know her for my whole life, we had too much memories together when we were young, some of my fights with Nick and how she used to make us ok again, she was the most one who really cared about the friendship with me and Nick, even more than we cared about it

"I think that we should sleep now" I said looking at the time to find that we were talking for about five hours "Good times pass so fast"

"Yes you're right" she laughed

"Good night Sel"

"Good night Miles" she said as I turned the lights off and opened a night lamp because I hate dark, and closed my eyes ready for sleep

**So did you like this chapter? What do you think about Selena's character? She's nice, right? Well, at least till now, will she is going to change?**

**Please Review, it just takes you a few seconds**

**:D**


	12. Chapter 12 Hanging out at the week end

**Chapter 12 (Hanging out at the weekend)**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Miles wake up sweetie" I woke up and opened my eyes to found myself looking at Nick

"How did you get in here?" I asked

"Your mom told me to wake you and Selena up" I looked next to me where Selena were sleeping and I didn't find her

"Where is she?"

"Taking shower"

"Why didn't you wake me up first?" I asked don't know what is the important of the question

"Um… to be alone with you?"

"Why?"

"Miley"

"What?"

"Don't be stupid"

"I'm not"

"Then what are you gonna wear?"

"You wanted to be alone with me just to know what am I gonna wear?"

"No"

"Then why?"

"Cause you're my girlfriend and the couples need to be alone"

"Yeah right" I said unsure

**Later at the park…**

"Hey Lilly" Joe said

"Hello guys" Lilly said walking towards us as she was sitting waiting for us

"Hi Lilly" I said" Um… Lilly this is Selena Nick's cousin and an old friend of mine…Sel, this is Lilly my best friend"

"Hi, Lilly, nice to meet you" Selena said as she shook Lilly's hand

"Nice to meet you too" Lilly said smiling at Selena

"Ok, since you know each other now, I wanna have a walk with Miley, and I think that you should set together to know each other more, come on Miles let's go" Nick said as he pulled my hand walking away don't need to hear an answer as I saw Selena laughing

We went for a short walk talking and laughing then we sat under a tree beside the lake

"That's beautiful" I said

"What's beautiful?" Nick asked looking at me

"Being here with you" I said as he smiled "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask me out?"

"What? I think that I told you, I love you Miles"

"Yes, but that happened so fast, How?"

"That's the same with you, right? So tell me why first?"

"No, I asked you first"

"Ok, I think that I felt for you from that day when we went to the park with Frankie and Noah especially after you kissed me that fake kiss"

"So, you're saying that I'm a good kisser?"

"I'm not sure" he said as he got closer to me and gave me a kiss on the lips and I kissed back, it felt so amazing, I never wanted to end it, but we had to, cause we need some air

"I'm now" he said after we pulled away and I smiled

"That's very lovely" I heard someone behind me, and I turned to see that devil, Jack

"What do you want Ryan?" Nick said harshly as he stood up

"Come on Nick let's find another place" I said standing up and grapping his hand as he came with me

"Are you afraid of me?" Jake asked as Nick left my grip and walked towards him

"Afraid of what? An animal?" Nick said looking at him

"Watch you words boy" Jake shot back

"Not with you, Mr. Jealousy boy"

"You'll wish that you won't say that, trust me"

"What'll you do hit me? Don't care"

"Really?" he said as he gave him a punch in the face "Do you care now?" he said and walked away, as Nick went after him and gave him a hard punch

"Does that answer your question?" Nick said as he walked over to me and Jake walked behind him and raised his hand trying to hit him in the back

"Nick, behind you" I yelled as Nick turned around to take the hit in his face instead of the back, then Jake pushed him into the lake, and I rushed into him trying to hit him as I slapped him hard across the face and he looked at me surprised putting his hand on his cheek in pain

"That teaches you not to miss with my boyfriend" I said

"Wow, you weren't lying about that boyfriend thing" he said surprised

"Of course I wasn't, who're you to joke with?" I said pushing him away to go check out the wet Nick, who has just came out of the lake

"Are you okay babe?" I asked as he nodded looking at me and smiled

"As long as you're with me, I'm okay" he said as I smiled, and hugged him

"You'll get wet" he said trying to push me away

"I don't care" I said as he stopped pushing me and hugged back

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

"So Selena, I think that you know Miley for a long time" I said as we sat with Joe

"Yeah, they were really good friends, and they used to make a tricks on me with Nick on their side and the four of us used to do tricks on Kevin, and when they were havi…." Joe said

"JOE, I was asking her" I cut him

"Oh, sorry" he said looking down and I looked back to Selena waiting for her to answer

"Well, like he JUST said" Selena said and I smiled

"Hey, I thought that you may be tired from travelling yesterday so I decided to answer her, I was just trying to make you feel comfortable and don't say that we make you exhausted and don't ever….."

"OKAY, I get it" she said as I laughed at him. He's so funny, wait did I just said that? Oh, No, I think that I won't get out of that family, first Nick, and now Joe, but I didn't like Nick that much, I won't be surprised if I ended up dating Frankie

"So, Lilly, since when do you have a friend ship with the guys?" Selena asked me

"Since Nick and Miley and her, were at the first grade, they were having a fight as usual, and Lilly found them like that so she asked _'what's up here?'_ and Nick said _'who're you?'_ and then Miley sai…." Joe said AGAIN

"Joe, I didn't travel yesterday, and I can speak by myself" I said stooping him

"Oh, really? Why didn't you tell me that before, now my mouth is hurting me"

"That's because you never gave him a chance to have some rest" I said

"Ok, I'll give him a holiday at Hawaii" he said as we laughed

"So, how did you know them?" Selena asked me and we looked at Joe

"What's up Lilly won't you answer her, that's so rude from you" he said innocently

"I saw them fighting so I went to their to see what's going on there as Nick asked who I was , and Miley wrapped a hand around my shoulder and said I'm her NEW best friend as he shocked and said that he don't need her and Miley took me behind her and I started to ask her questions like what happened and why did you say that and soon we became friends and then Nick came and asked me if I was her friend or she was lying and we began a conversation and became friends too, and I became the one who had to choose between them in their fights" I said and she smiled

"Can I wake up now? you two are boring" Joe said

"Do you want to wake up?" I asked taking a cold bottle of water

"No, thank you, I'm already awoke" he said standing up of his chair taking a step back

"Don't you think that we should go and look for them?" Joe asked me after a while

"That seems good we stood up walking as I felt someone pulling me back, the same with Joe

"Where do you think you're going?" Selena asked

"Bothering Nick and Miley" Joe replied simply and I nodded

"No, you're sitting here" She said

"Come on its funny Sel" Joe said

"No, gosh Miley was right about you two"

"What did she said?" I asked her

"I can't tell you"

"Then let us go and know that from her" Joe said trying to get out of her grip but he couldn't

"No, she said that you two should date" Selena said as I exchanged a look with Joe and we began to laugh, did she said that? I'm gonna kill her

"Date? Me and Lilly?" Joe asked between laughs

"What's wrong with Lilly?" I asked

"Nothing" he said as he stopped laughing

"Ok, what's the problem?" Selena asked

"Uh.., There's…. something that I should do…. I should buy some snakes for Frankie" he said walking away

"It's obvious that you two like each other" Selena said as I blushed

**Nick's P.O.V.**

"So, what do you think? Can I do fights well?" I asked, as we were talking about what happened

"I think that, but don't do that much, we don't want troubles, right?" she said as I nodded

"Miley?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you slap Jake?"

"Cause I love you Nick"

"Is that an enough reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't still like him, do you?"

"Of course I don't Nick, if I like him have I slap him? What kind of love is that?"

"Well, we had fights for about seven years, even we liked each other"

"Did you like me for seven years?"

"Huh? N… Yes"

"I think that it's the same with me"

"Really?"

"I think that"

"Well, we have too much things in common"

"Yeah, I think we should go back to them it's been about three hours here"

"Are you bored from me?"

"No, but we went out today with our friends, it's not a date right?"

"I guess"

We stood up and started walking towards the place we left them, I don't know why, but I felt like there's someone watching us, but I don't care, I have Miley

**So, did you like this one? That Jack is a devil, right? And I really like Joe; he's just… funny, am I right? Tell me what do you think of it, and who's the one watching them? What about to play that 'song of the day' and the 'movie of a day' thing?**

**So, what do you think of the song of the day?**

**-I say: vesper's goodbye, Nick Jonas 2010 :D-**

**And the movie of the day?**

**-I say: Home alone (I just remembered it and I really like it, and I don't care if it's old or something)-**

**Review**


	13. Chapter 13 The camp

**Hey, thank you for the reviews, and here is the 13****th**** chapter, they finally are going to the camp, and there'll be something that I bet no one had expected to happen, are you exited? Then just read :D ;D**

**Chapter 13 (The camp)**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Tomorrow is the camp, I'm so excited, I'm with Lilly now choosing the outfit we'll take with us, Joe is coming by himself, because he is not in our school, and Selena still with us she didn't went home and she wants to stay with us for the end of the month at least but her parents don't seem to agree about that, cause we're at the beginning of the month, and she is going to come to the camp with us, me and Nick decided to complete the changes in our song at the camp, cause the nature there'll be an inspiration, the competition is after two weeks from now, I'm afraid about it

"Miley, do you think that'll be good?" Lilly asked me as she was holding a short Black skirt of hers, as she wanted to impress Joe

"Um… yes I think" I replied as Selena entered the room

"Hey, guys how're you?" she asked

"Hello, Sel" we said

"What are you doing?" she asked

"We choose our outfit for the camp" I replied checking a white shirt of mine with black spots on it and it was cut

"What do you think about that?" I asked them

"Wow, that's gonna be great on you" Selena said "I think Nick is gonna like it" she said as I smiled

"Thank you, Sel, Lills, what about you?"

"I think she's right" Lilly answered

"Ok, then I'll take it" I said

"Me and Joe went to your school, and guess what, we're gonna go with you on the bus, they found out there is empty places in the bus" Selena said

"Really? That's great" Lilly said in an excitement, as we looked at her and smiled "What? It's not for Joe, it's for you" she said pointing at Selena

"Oh, yeah" I said not believing her

"I think we need to sleep now to wake up early tomorrow" Selena said

"Yes you're right" Lilly said as she was gonna sleep with me and Selena

Then we got ready to sleep and we turned the lights off and I slept a peaceful night with good dreams about tomorrow

**In the morning…. **

I woke up by the sound of the alarm clock, when I opened my eyes I found Selena and Lilly, trying to have more sleep and avoiding the sound of the alarm clock, I turned it off and got out of my bed and woke them up and went to have a bath, when I finished I dressed up in a pink shirt, with some blue writing on it and my jeans, then I curled my hair as Selena and Lilly had their showers and did the same as me, after breakfast, I heard the doorbell so I ran to open the door knowing that it'll be Nick and Joe

"Hey, babe" Nick said as he pulled me into a hug

"Hi" I said as I pulled away allowing them to enter the house

"Are you ready?" Joe said when he entered, as we all nodded

"I'll go to bring the suitcases" I said as I walked to the stairs

"Wait, I'm gonna go with you" Nick said as he ran after me, and I smiled, we brought the three suitcases as Nick played the part of the gentle man and took two suites leaving for me the lightest one

We went to school and waited till we heard our names and entered the bus, I sat next to Nick, and Selena, Joe and Lilly sat together under the force of Selena, we were sitting in two chairs holding hands, talking, laughing, and finally when we got tired I put my head on his shoulder and he put his on mine and we felt asleep, then I walked up feeling my head wet and hearing Lilly and Joe laughing as they emptied a couple of bottles on me and Nick waking us up

"Hey, we reached the camp place, lazy birds" Joe said between laughs

"REALLY?" Nick yelled angrily at him as he and Lilly laughed harder, and Selena looked so sorry as she mouthed 'I tried to stop them' to me and I nodded

Nick and I ran after them and as soon as we caught them we brought ice cubes and but it under their clothes as they ran away trying to get rid of the ice and we laughed at their sight, we made the tents and put our stuffs in them, of course me, Lilly and Selena had to sleep with each other and Nick will sleep with Joe, we started to explore the place as we found a pretty place with a huge tree, it seemed that there were many couples standing under this tree, we knew that from all the names on it, in front of the tree was a small lake, but it was so cute, and it'll be so romantic under the moon light

"We should complete our song here Miles" Nick said

"Yeah, that's gonna be great" I replied happily as I looked at him and smiled

"What about start that night? After the dinner?" he asked again

"I think that you can read my mind" I said as he nodded and smiled

"Yeah, Yeah, you two aren't that genius to fool us, you want to come at night cause it'll be romantic and you wanna make out" Joe said

"Do you want us to win that competition, and be proud of your brother or not?" Nick said as he turned to face Joe

"I guess that" Joe replied scratching the back of his head

"Then shut up" me and Nick yelled at him

"Fine Fine, I'll pretend that I believe that you'll make the song"

"That what are we going to do Joe" I said as I rolled my eyes

"With no kissing?" Joe smirked, as me and Nick looked at each other and let out a small laugh "That what I'm talking about" Joe smirked again and we stopped looking at each other

"Well, Joe it's none of your business, and once you ask Lil…." Nick stopped as he realized that they're not alone

"Who? Who am I gonna ask Nick?" Joe asked angrily

"No one, I think"

"You already ruined it" he said as he pushed his hands in the air and went to Lilly

"Lilly, do you want to go out with me?" Joe asked Lilly "I mean, we have a lot of things in common, and I kind of like you" he said as Lilly gazed at him and her mouth was drop and didn't answer

"Lilly" he said as he moved his hand in front of her eyes

"Did you just ask me out or I'm daydreaming?" Lilly asked not cutting the gaze

"Yes, I did" he said as she jumped on him hugging him

"Ok, Sure, Oh, I like you too" Lilly said

"OMG, Lilly isn't that you wished?" I said then realized that Joe wasn't supposed to know that "I mean, that you'll have a… Boyfriend… in that camp…. Right?" I said and she whispered to me "Good save Miley"

After we made a barbeque I and Nick took our way to the place we've been before as we decided to call it 'love creator' and when we went there we found Lilly and Joe sitting there as me and Nick exchanged an evil look and went standing right behind them

"What are you doing here?" I said innocently

"What do you want?" Lilly said

"We want the place" Nick said

"No, we came here first" Joe said

"Yes, but we reserved it first, and you knew that" Nick said

"Oh, but come on, we're a new couple, doesn't that mean anything for you?" Lilly said

"NO" we replied in unison

"Fine, come on Lill, we'll find a better place" Joe said as he stood up nervously

"Ok, but don't do anything wrong, we're watching you, no kissing, okay?" Nick said as I laughed

"It's none of your business" Joe replied

"Oh yeah? Why didn't you think that way about us lover boy?" I said

"Oh, no comment" He said as they left the place and we stood there laughing and thinking about the fun that we're gonna have with them

We sat and we started to make the song with Nick playing the guitar, after about 2 hours it was 12:00 and it started to be cold

"I think that I'll go get a jacket, it's too cold now" I said

"No, wait, wear that" he said as he took off his jacket handing it to me, he was wearing a half sleeved white T- shirt

"No, Nick, you'll be cold" I said pushing his hand

"I don't care, as long as you're next to me"

"But…"

"Shhh, no buts, just take it" he said as he put the jacket on my shoulder and I smiled

"Okay, but just remember that it was you who forced me" I said as he laughed and got close to me and pressed his lips against mine and I kissed back

"I love you Miles" he whispered and continued kissing

"I love you too" I whispered back

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Here they are, oh my god how much is that looks disgusting, it's awful, and I must stop that, I'm not the one who dumped and don't do anything, just a small picture for the baby couples…. and the best part of the kiss is with me now and with just a little change he'll be kissing another girl, I'll search for any other couple who are making out and put the girl instead of that Miley, and that'll destroy this relationship, and I'll get what I want, finally

Oh, that Jack doesn't stop, right? Why doesn't he leave them alone? Oh, wait, because he's evil, and maybe jealous that she left him for another guy, even thought he was the one who was cheating, I think you hate me now, but come on, the story was getting a little boring without the drama, and the romance fit the drama always, right?

So, what do you think will happen? Will Jack get what he wants?

You won't know that answer until you review :D


	14. Chapter 14 How could he

**Chapter 14 (How could he?)**

**Nick's P.O.V.**

"Miles, let's go now, it's 1:30" I said as I saw Miley sleeping on my lap

"Okay" she said in a sleepy voice and stood up kissing my cheek and we walked to the tents and I made sure that she entered her tent and I went to mine as I saw Joe laying there

"So, how did it go?" he asked

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"The song, oh did you kiss her because every time you do you looks like you're hypnotized"

"Joe, it's just so amazing, I think that you understand me now"

"Yeah, I think that too, hey what happened to your jacket?"

"Oh, yeah, I gave it to her, she was clod"

"And didn't you get cold?"

"I didn't care Joe, I didn't care"

"You played the gentle man part again, Right?"

"I don't try to become a gentle man, I really don't care about the cold, Joe, Miley is not like any other girl, I really love her, and I think that I was in love with her all the years that I used to had fights with her, I think that the fights was just my way to get close to her"

"Wow, that's really true, my little brother is in love, I'm so happy"

"You think that I'm kidding right Joe?"

"Ok, I believe you now and I think that she feels the same way about you"

"Thanks bro."

"That's not a complement bro. that's the truth"

"Yeah, I think that you're right Joe, you know what? I think that I don't want anything to ruin this relationship with Miley, I'll try my best to keep it"

"That's right Nick, Miley is a great girl, don't lose her, now let's sleep, to try your best to keep it tomorrow" he said as I smiled and laid down, I really love her and I meant every single word I told her about my feelings to her, I didn't realize that till she kissed me just to make Jack jealous, speaking of Jack I feel that he will try to separate us, I don't know why, but he seems like he's that kind of person, as I said I'll try my best to keep our relationship, whatever the price will be

"Nick wake up, Miley is here and she wants to see you" I woke up on Joe's voice, wait did he say that Miley's here?

"Where?" I yelled as I stood up as fast as I could

"She is standing outside" Joe said as I went outside the tent to see her looking at me, crying?

"Miley what ha…." I couldn't complete as she slapped me hard on my face "What happened, Miles?"

"Don't call me that again we're over" she said and turned walking away crying as I ran after her grapping her hand

"Why, Miley? What happened?"

"Oh, don't act stupid, you know exactly what happened" she said trying not to cry

"No, I don't"

"Oh, yeah? Ok when you know don't try to fix it, cause you'll can't" she said and walked away leaving me really confused, when I went back to the tent Joe was waiting me there

"What happened Nick?" he asked worried

"She said we are over" I replied calmly

"What? Why?"

"I don't know Joe yesterday we were so good, and she told me that she loves me, what happened now? What changed her? And she was talking to me like it was my fault, what did I do? I really don't know, you remember what I told you last night, I never hurt her, Joe, never"

"Ok, I have an idea, what about we'll wait for a while till she calm down and we'll ask Lilly and Selena?"

"Whatever, I'll go out for some air"

"Ok, but avoid her for now okay?" he said as I nodded walking away

**Miley's P.O.V.**

How could he do that for me, I trusted him, what did I do for him, I really loved him, and I don't want to believe that but the picture is very obvious that he was kissing that girl, just like he do with me, with the same passion in it, he is a good actor

"Miley what's going on?" Lilly said as she went over to me followed by Selena and I looked at them by my teary eyes

"I broke up with Nick" I said as I started crying again

"What? Why?" Selena yelled as I handed them my cell phone where I received the photo from some strange guy or a girl and under the photo there were a small message 'you lost the two, bitch, with no coming back'

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Selena said when she saw it, and they wrapped their hands around my shoulder

"Miley it's okay, he doesn't deserve you" Lilly said

"Lilly I trusted him and I really loved him, and he told me the same, I can't believe that, if I didn't see the picture by my eyes I'd never believe it" I said as I sobbed

"Okay, we'll fix it" Selena said

"How? How could we fix that Selena? What happened already happened? How could we fix that?" I said

"At least we'll hear his explanation" Lilly said

"How could he explain that Lilly? The photo is speaking about itself, it's obvious" I said

"Miley, why do you trying to end it?" Lilly asked

"I don't, I just don't want to be hurt and broken hearted more than I already am"

"Okay, we'll hear him don't come with us" Selena said

"Whatever, but that won't do any change"

"We'll see, now go and have some sleep" Selena said, as I stood up and went to the tent trying not to think about it and sleep but it was impossible every time I remember the times that I spend with him, I cry harder, I really wish that he has an explanation, like it was before we started dating, but the picture was here in the camp, and I don't think that he came here before, we'll see

**Joe's P.O.V.**

"Joe, can we enter?" I heard Lilly asking from outside the tent

"Yes, you can" I said as she and Selena entered and they sat down looking at Nick who looked very miserable

"Nick, how could you?" Lilly said

"How could I what? What did I do?" He asked nervously

"This" Selena said as she handed us Miley's phone and there was a picture of Nick kissing some random girl, and as soon as Nick saw it he opened his eye widely and dropped his mouth

"Who is that girl?" he asked

"You tell us" Selena said

"I don't know her, it's the first time I see her"

"So, you didn't kiss her?" Selena asked

"Of course not" he said "I love Miley and I never wanted to lose her, ask Joe, I told him last night"

"That's true, he kept telling me how much does he love her and don't want to lose her, and he'll try his best to keep their relationship" I said

"Well, that mean that there is someone who wants to separate you" Selena said

"Yes, he pictured them Kissing and replaced Miley with that girl" Lilly said

"Yeah, the girls are right Nick, we need to figure him out" I said

"It's Jack" he whispered as he was thinking

"What? How did you know that?" Lilly asked

"Do you remember the day that we all went to the park? Yeah that day he came only to fight us and we hit each other and he threw me in the lake" Nick said

"And how does that mean that he was the one who did that?" I asked

"Don't you see? He's jealous, I mean why did he came and bothering us that way?" Nick said

"That make since" Lilly said as we all nodded

"We only have to make sure of it" He said again "Where is Miley now?"

"She's trying to sleep" Selena said

"Ok, I'll talk to her" he said as he rushed out before anyone could stop him

**Nick's P.O.V.**

"Miley, can I enter?" I said, and when I didn't hear any answer I entered quietly and I saw her sitting on the floor hugging her knees and gazing at the space

"What do you want?" She said rudely without looking at me

"Miley, I did not kiss that girl; it's my first time to see her"

"Really? How could I believe that? And what about the picture?"

"Miley, I thought that you trust me"

"I was"

"And what happened?"

"I just don't want to be broken hearted again"

"Again? Does that mean you were broken hearted after Jack? I thought you weren't care about him"

"I didn't care about him, but the fact that he cheated on me hurts"

"And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"Do you feel the same?"

"No, Nick, look I don't know if I can forgive you right now"

"Forgive me for what? I didn't do anything, why don't you believe me?"

"I told you, I don't want to be broken hearted you have no idea what I felt when I saw that picture Nick"

"I know Miles, I know" I said as I put my hand on her shoulder, and she moved it away

"No you don't, I want one thing make me believe that you didn't do this"

"My love for you, doesn't that count?"

"And how could I make sure that you wasn't lie on me all the time" her eyes began to tear up

"Cause I really love you Miles, look we grew up together, I know that we weren't good with each other but no one do this for someone who he knew for his whole life, Miles please believe me" but she didn't answer me "Well, at least, I tried" I said as I stood up walking out and I looked a final look at her as she was gazing at the space again crying, and I went out, to hear her sobbing, and I started to tear up too, then I went for a walk and I went to the 'love creator' it was our idea, me and Miley to call it that, I thought that she trusts me, but I think that I was wrong, I think that I'm losing her, but this time forever

**So, what do you think will happen next? Will Miley go after him or something? Will she believe him? And if she did, what will Nick's reaction? You will know these answers if you reviewed**


	15. Chapter 15 I'm sorry

**Chapter 15 (I'm sorry)**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Today we are going home, so I'm packing my things, even thought we'll go at night and it's 9 in the morning mow

"Miley why are you packing so early?" Lilly asked me

"I have nothing else to do" I replied

"Miley, don't you think that it's time to believe Nick?" Selena said

"I don't know"

"Miley you didn't look at his face when he told you, did you?" she asked again

"No, I didn't"

"If you looked at him you'd know that this expiration that he had don't lie at all" Lilly said

"Do you think that?" I asked as they nodded "So, what should I do now?"

"Go and talk to him and tell him that you believe him" Selena said

"Yes, but what if he was lying?"

"He is not Miley, he is not" Lilly said

"Ok, I think that I'll do it" I said after thinking for a while

"Yeah that's…" Lilly said

"The most…." Selena said

"Wise situation…." Lilly said

"That you did at this camp" Selena finally finished and I went out smiling to the boys' tent

"Hello? Can I enter?" I said as I reached their tent

"Yes, you can" I heard Nick whispering, and I entered

"Actually I was ready to come to you and tell you something" he said

"What is it?"

"I wanted to prove to you that I'm not a LIER so I watched every single move that Jack did and finally I heard him talking about it with his friend so I recorded it to you, and here it is" he said as he played his cell phone and I heard Jack's voice come out the phone telling his friend that he saw us kissing so he took a picture for us and replaced me with another girl, when he finished I began to tear up

"Nick I'm so sorry" I said quietly

"Really? I thought you trust me" he said as I felt the tears began to wet my face

"Nick I came here to tell you that I believe you"

"But it took you 3 days Miley, it's a long time for someone who is in love, if you loved me you would believe me from the beginning, if you loved me you wouldn't believe that I'm cheating on you Miley"

"But Nick I was…"

"No buts, like you said we're over" he said as he left me in his and Joe's tent crying waiting him for about 5 minutes to come and say that he love me and want me but he didn't so I finally went out the tent crying and I went to the 'love creator' and sat under the tree, hugged my leg and but my face on them crying, as I felt someone hand over my shoulder, I thought it was Nick at the beginning but when I raised my head I saw Joe

"Don't cry Miley" he said calmly

"He doesn't want me any more Joe" I said sobbing

"Just give him some time Miley, he's disappointed that you didn't believe him"

"Yes, but he should understand me Joe, he should understand that I was so afraid to be broken hearted again if I believed him"

"Yes Miley, he'll understand that, just give him some time"

"No, if he doesn't want me, so I'm not coming back with him"

"No, you two love each other; you just need some time Miley, look I'll talk to him"

"No Joe, if he realized that he's wrong then he should realize it by himself"

"But Miley…"

"No, just don't talk to him, don't force him to ask me out again, okay?"

"Okay, but I could work if you let me"

"No, it won't work"

"As you like, now stop crying and come back"

"No, I want to stay here by myself"

"Okay, I'll go to see Lilly" he said and walked away as I started thinking about the times that I spend with him, when we were holding hands, when he move my hair away from my face, when he look in my eyes and I look in his, when he tell me that he love me, when he kiss me, when he hit that Jack trying to defense me, when I remembered all these things I began to cry again

**Nick's P.O.V.**

When I left her in the tent, I felt like I left my heart there, my soul, and I went away remembering the times that I had with her, I didn't go to the 'love creator' cause I know that she'll go there, I really don't want to leave her but she don't trust me, she didn't believe me, and that hurts me, she hurt me, I sat under a tree, and I started thinking about the times I spend with her, when we were holding hands, when she smiles as soon as she sees me, when I look in her eyes and she look in mine, when she tell me that she love me, when I kiss her, when she slapped that Jack when he threw me in the lake, when I remembered I felt like there is something missing in my life, there is a big hole in it, then I felt someone's arm on my shoulder, it was Joe

"Nick, you should go to her, she's really miserable" he said

"No, Joe she didn't trust me, she didn't believe me, she's unsure if she love me or not" I said

"But Nick, you know that she loves you"

"She is the one who should know that she love me, not me"

"Oh, you two are unbelievable, and what? You'll let Jack get what he wanted?"

"It's not about Jack now, it's about that she didn't believe me"

"And now when you two broke up, he got what he wanted Nick"

"Jack's not my problem now"

"You two love each other and you shouldn't let a stupid fight separate you"

"She was the one who separated us"

"But Nick…"

"No buts, it's over"

"Okay, but remember that you'll beg her to be with you again and she won't say yes"

"Just leave me alone Joe"

"Okay, but seriously think about it"

"Ok, Joe I'll try"

Then he left me there, I know that I love her and she loves me but she should know that she was wrong, I know that I'll can't take any day without her, but she must know what kind of pain did she cause to me, but wait we had a competition, I think that we'll give up for it, tomorrow we're going back to school and I'll tell Mrs. Danny

**At the bus (back to their homes)…**

I sat next to Selena who was sitting at the middle between me and Miley as Joe and Lilly sat next to each other, Miley was sleeping now, putting her head on the window next to her

"Nick, what about the competition?" Selena asked me

"I think that I'll quit" I replied

"What? You need to discuss this with Miley, don't take that decision by yourself it's not about you only" she said

"Ok, ok, but I know that'll be her decision too, I mean we'll can't do this together now"

"No, you can, ask her now"

"No no…." but she was already waking her up

"Miley what about the competition?" she asked

"What competition? Oh yeah, sorry, I think that we should quit" she said in a sleepy voice

"Ugh, you two are so hopeless"

"What? Why?" she said

"You must do that song it was perfect, really perfect"

"No, it wasn't" I said as Miley looked at me a disgusting look

"No, it was" Selena said

"Selena, just forget it" Miley said

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry that I care about you" she said

"Good" I whispered

"Tomorrow I'm gonna tell Mrs. Danny that I'm quit" Miley said looking out the window

"Yeah me too" I said

"Ok, Ok, I'm not gonna argue with you" Selena said as I smiled

**So, What do you think? I just wanted to show what the both think about the other, and to show why Miley didn't believe him, first because she was afraid to believe then be brokenhearted, second she was confused because she didn't know Nick for a really long time, even they grew up together, do you understand what I mean?**

**And in the other hand Nick is brokenhearted because she didn't believe him, and he wants her to know that it hurt so much, so he decided to end it with her**

**Please review and tell me what do you think about it**


	16. Chapter 16 I can't do this

_**Okay, I know what you are thinking, this girl is insane or something, she didn't get any reviews in the last chapter, why is she updating?**_

_**Well, it's because I love that story, and I think I'm an optimistic person, so I have a hope that someone will update :)**_

_**Chapter 16 (I can't do that)**_

_**Miey's P.O.V.**_

_I woke up and had my bath, brushed my teeth, dressed in a blue shirt and a white jacket with a black pants and my converse, and I had my breakfast and went to Lilly with Selena, when we reached Lilly's house we found her waiting us with Joe and NICK, oh I can't take this, every time I see him I wants to cry but I'm trying not to, we walked to school and I never talked, he looked like nothing ever happened, like we never dated. we never broke up, we never loved each other. He was so good, he was talking laughing, like before, and he never looked at me, that was killing me_

"_What's up Miles?" Joe said as I raised my head from looking at the ground looking at him_

"_What? Nothing I'm ok" I said as I saw Nick looking at me with the others_

"_Really? Cause you never talked" Lilly said_

"_Yeah, just headache" I lied as I saw Selena and Nick smiling_

"_Yeah, but with a small change, it's a heartache not a headache" Selena whispered to me, so no one heard but me, and I smiled_

"_Selena, shut up" I said_

"_No, it's the truth, right?"_

"_Yeah, right, but don't tell anyone, Kay?"_

"_Of course I won't"_

"_Good"_

_At the lunch time I went to Mrs. Danny's room to tell her, and guess what, _he_ was there_

"_Oh, here she is, hi Miley" Mrs. Danny said "I think that you came to tell me that you want to quit from the competition, right?" he must have told her first_

"_Yes, I am" I replied_

"_Well, I just told Mr. Grey that you couldn't quit now, the competition is the next week"_

"_But, we don't want it anymore" Nick said_

"_You must have thought about that earlier, not now Mr. Grey" she said_

"_But we decided that yesterday only" I said_

"_Sorry, your names are in the competition already, and you're from the couples that the judges expect to win" she said as I rolled my eyes_

"_Then there's no way?" he asked_

"_I don't think so" she replied "And I want you two here the next weekend to rehearse"_

"_WHAT?" we screamed in unison_

"_What? I need to know if you are ready" she said surprised by our sudden screaming_

"_Ugh, ok" I said_

"_That'll be horrible" he whispered but I heard him and I looked at him a threatening look, and he looked away shyly._

_It's seems that I'll never get rid of him, I really don't need to be near to him specially when he acts like that, when he totally ignoring me, when he show me he don't want to be with me again, like he just did now, it's obvious that he don't love me anymore, or he didn't ever love me._

_**At the weekend…**_

_**Nick's P.O.V.**_

_Actually I'm happy that I'm gonna sing with Miley again, that I'll be with her today, I know that I acted rudely with her, and that hurt me, but I wanted her to know that she hurt me too by not believing me, I know that she is thinking that I don't love her now, but I'll fix all of that when she realize that she killed me when she thought I'm a liar, every time I see her now I want to tell her that I can't do this anymore, that I need her, that I love her, that I never meant to hurt her, and I hardly stop myself._

"_Ok, Nick, since you and Mrs. Stewart are here now, so let me see what you have" Mrs. Danny said interrupting my thoughts and I realized that Miley was sitting on the piano now, getting ready._

"_Oh, sure, I'm ready" I said_

"_Ok, get your guitar and start it" Mrs. Danny said_

_We started singing, it was awkward at the first but then we used it, when we reached the part that Miley says _'trying to keep the light from going_ in' Mrs. Danny interrupted us._

"_Ok, you need to feel like you're in that situation, that you were a couple and you broke up" she said._

"_You have no idea how much we feel like that" Miley whispered but I heard her, so did Mrs. Danny_

"_What do you mean?" she asked confused_

"_Nothing at all" Miley said_

"_Okay, whatever you mean it's not enough" she said "You need to feel the character, and in that part I want you two to look at each other's eye, that'll be better okay?"_

"_Okay" I said as Miley looked at me unsure but then she nodded_

"_Okay let's try again" Mrs. Danny said, and we started singing again and I tried to remember the times that I had with her to get what Mrs. Danny wants, and I think that Miley did that too because when we reached the part that we look at each other's eyes I saw a lot of pain in them, and then she teared up, but didn't cry_

"_Excellent that exactly what I meant, just do that at the competition and you'll be in the first place" Mrs. Danny said as we finished_

"_Thank you" we muttered and I saw Miley trying to wipe her tears, ok I can't keep doing this, I'm the reason of why she is crying and I can't take it, I'll tell her, even though she didn't realize what she did to me, but I think that if I told her she'll be mad at me, I just need the right time for that_

_**Miley's P.O.V.**_

_When I looked at his eyes I lost like I did before, when we were together, I felt that he was sorry from the look in his eyes, but he never said it, I began to tear up, and of course he noticed this, but he still didn't talk to me, I'm confused now, Does he want me or not? Does he love me or not? His eyes are telling me that he loves me but his behaviors don't, I need him with me, he makes me feel better when I'm worried, he makes me feel so safe, when I'm with him I feel like everything in the world is pretty good and that I'm not gonna be happier than I'm, when he hugs me I feel like I have someone to protect me and I don't worry about anything, when he kiss me I feel like I'm in heaven I never wanted that moment to end, I feel like I'm the most lucky girl in the world, but now it all gone, I know that he'll never forgive me for not believing him, but I was so confused, he should understand me, he should knew that I never wanted to lose him, he should knew that I believed him but I was so scared that if I told him that it's gonna break my heart if I found that he wasn't like me that much, I need to speak to him, but what if he became mad at me? I'll just wait for the right time for that_

_**The next day…**_

_Now I'm in the park having lunch with Lilly, Selena, Joe and Nick but we never spoke to each other, we spoke with the others but I'm avoiding his eye contact I don't want him to notice that I'm looking at him, but every time my eye find its way to him, I found him looking at me too, and I move my eye quickly, but is that mean that he is looking at me too? Or he wants to know if I'm looking at him? Whatever I don't think that I'm going to tell him now, he didn't show any behavior which seems like he could talk to me again, and I'm not gonna embarrass myself_

"_Miley, are you exciting about that competition?" Joe asked_

"_No, not really" I lied_

"_Ok, what about you Nick?" he asked him_

"_I think I'm" he said as I left my food and looked at him surprised, when he saw me he smiled "I mean I want this award, I'll be famous, right?" he said looking at me and I continued eating disappointed and I heard him laughing when I looked at him everyone was doing the same as me._

"_Why are you laughing?" Selena asked him_

"_Nothing" he replied as he tried to stop laughing_

"_No, seriously" Joe said_

"_I just remembered something" he said_

"_And it is…." Lilly said_

"_Sorry I can't tell you, it' private, between me and a friend" he said and I think that he looked at me a quick look while saying 'friend', wait did he see the disappointed look on my face, oh of course he did, I'm stupid, but why did he laugh? Oh, great he knew that I still want him; I know that what I wanted, but not now_

"_Nick you're acting so weird today" Joe said_

"_And what is the problem?" he asked_

"_Nothing, just eat your lunch" Joe said_

_**A week later…**_

_Tomorrow is the competition, me and Nick that's gonna be awkward, really awkward, I mean we still avoid each other and I still crying at night when I remember him and the times we spend together, but I had to sing with him, when we wrote that song, I never thought that it'll be telling our story, except the last part, when the two couples become together, but we didn't, at least we didn't until now, but I think that this the right time that I'm waiting for to tell him what I feel will never come, so I don't think that we will be together again, why did Jack do that for me? He didn't even love me, and when I found someone who I think that he love me he ruined everything, ok that's my last decision, I'll tell him tomorrow after the song whatever his reaction will be, but that if I can do this song, I can't look in his eyes again, I'm sure that I'll cry this time, I just can't do that_

**Sorry for the skipping parts, but there was just nothing else to say at those moments, right? This story has one more chapter left :)**

**And please please please please review**


	17. Chapter 17 I love you

**Okay, here's the last chapter of this story, I'm sad that I'll leave it, but I'm also happy because that leave me only 4 stories to finish, and with my school, it's kinda hard, so please don't be mad if I didn't update all of them at once as I used to :)**

**Chapter 17 (I love you)**

**Nick P.O.V.**

Today is the competition and I woke up early and had my shower, brush my teeth and woke Joe up, as he is going to come with me, and I put on an old blue jeans that Miley loved, but I don't wear it for her, okay, a little bit, I want to tell her my feelings today but after the song, I wore a blue simple shirt and my converse, and I was ready, so I went to have my breakfast, and Joe followed me

"Nick, you know you should take her with you, right?" my mom asked

"Yes, but Joe'll go with me" I answered

"Oh, ok" she said

When I finished my breakfast I went to the Stewart's house to get her with Joe, he rang the bell and I stood behind him, as Lilly opened the door, the fact that she is here means that she and Selena will come too, that's great

"Hi guys, oh Nick what the hell are you wearing?" she asked

"What's the problem?" I asked looking at my clothes

"Ugh, you're going to perform in front of many people, and you wear casual clothes?" she said

"Hi Joe" Miley said as she came out wearing a short black skirt with a BLUE shirt and a white familiar jacket, wait that's the Jacket I gave for her when she was cold

"Oh, you two are unbelievable" Lilly said rolling her eyes

"Why?" Miley asked

"I said it before and I'm gonna say it again, you're going to perform in front of many people, and you wear casual clothes?" Lilly answered

"So what?" Miley said

"Ok, as you like" Lilly said to both of us "Selena come on we have to go" Lilly yelled as I saw Selena coming

"Mom, I'm going now" Miley said

"Ok sweetie, good luck for you two" Mrs. Stewart said as she came to say goodbye to her daughter and all of us

"Thank you" I said

"Ok, let's go N….Um let's go guys" Miley said, she was gonna say that to me, ok that make what I wanted to do easier, cause that mean that she's thinking about me, just like I do

When we reached the competition place, we saw Mrs. Danny there, and we went to her, and she looked worried

"Oh, here you are, come on, oh no just Nick and Miley sorry you're not allowed to go there" she said as she prevented them to come with us

"Ok, good luck guys, we'll go to have our seats, see you" Joe said as we walked to a dressing room and there were four girls there to do our makeup and this boring girly stuff, so I refused to put any of these things on my face, but they put a simple makeup for Miley, Wow, she looks gorgeous, adorable, pretty, I couldn't help but I gazed at her, her brown hair was laying on her back, her eyes were so worried but still pretty

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she said as she noticed my gaze at her

"What? Um… nothing" I said as she tried not to laugh, but she smiled and looked at the ground

They started with the solos then it was time for the couples, we were the fourth couple, when the third started Mrs. Danny came and told us to get ready and we went to the backstage area and we looked at the two couples they were singing a love song it was really good

"I'm so worried" she said not looking at me, but I know that she's talking to me

"Don't worry we did it before" I said, but I didn't look at her, just like she did

When the couple finished it was our turn

"And now it's time for Nick and Miley with a song named 'Before the storm'" the man on the stage said as we took a deep breath and steeped on the stage

**Miley's P.O.V.**

As soon as I went to the stage and saw all the audience sitting there I felt like I can't even speak I opened my eyes widely and looked at them freighting and then I looked at Nick

"I know, all that crowd freaking you out, right?" he asked and I nodded nervously "close your eyes and sing what you know and feel, and forget all about them" he said and I already felt better, why does he speak to me? Ok that doesn't matter now

Mrs. Danny handed the music notes of our song to the orchestra behind us, as we were going to sing only, I mean not playing instruments, like we did at the rehearses, and we started

I stood alone as he supposed to appear at his part and I started singing

_I know this isn't what I wanted,  
Never thought it'd come this far,  
Just thinking back to where we started  
& how we lost all that we are_

Then I stopped and when I heard his singing I turned to face him as he came behind me, and away about 2.5 meters

_We were young & times were easy,  
But I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here, but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
And I don't want to lose her,  
I don't want to let her go._

I heard him singing looking at me and I looked at him too and I started singing again

_I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
Cause I will leave you alone._

We never break the gaze and I remembered our memories not to make the song better like I did at the rehearses, but because the song make me remember that, and he started singing again

_Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm_

And there was a music and we walked away from each other without breaking the gaze, we said things like _yeah_ and these things and here comes his part again

_And with every strike of lightning_

And I completed

_Comes a memory that lasts_

And then we sang together

_Not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash_

And I said again

_Maybe I should give up_

_I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
Cause I will leave you alone._

Then he said again

_Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm_

And as soon as he finished his words I sang

_Trying to keep the light from going in_

And he shared singing with me in the next part

_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm._

And then the music became quitter and we walked close to each other till we stood right in front of each other and we looked at each other's eye and began to sing together

_Standing out in the rain,  
Knowing that it's really over  
Please don't leave me alone_

I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold you,  
Like I did before the storm

And we got more closer and I felt his hand holding mine and I was tearing up, like I thought, I was about to cry but his hand holding mine made me feel better, and I didn't cry and then I said

_Like I did..._

And he said the last part with me

_Before the storm_

Yes we finished but we didn't break the gaze at all, I heard the audience clapping for us, and I knew that we should go out to make the stage free for the next couple, but I couldn't walk I couldn't talk either, all I did was smiling at Nick as he smiled too, and he got closer to me and kissed me tightly and I kissed back, I heard the audience surprised and then clapped again

"Yes, that's my little brother" I heard Joe yelling between the audience but I didn't care, and he didn't pull away too, and when we finally pulled away I was blushing and I ran away from the stage and he ran after me, and I started crying when I reached a far corner at the backstage, then I heard his footsteps behind me, and he put his hands on my waist making me turn to look at him, put I looked at the ground

"Why are you crying?" he asked holding my hands but I didn't answer "Look , Miley it really hurt when you thought I was lying but while the song I realized that you were confused and knew that I was wrong I was cruel and I was stupid, Miley I'm sorry"

"No, Nick I'm the one who should apologize I wanted to tell you that I should believe you from the beginning but I was scared to lose you, I don't know why but that was my feeling and I don't balm you if you hate me now, but I still love you and…" I couldn't continue cause he kissed me again this time it had passions and feelings and apologies from both of us

"If I hate you would I did that?" he whispered and I smiled and we pulled away and he wiped my tears with his hand "Miley I still in love with you, and I never meant to hurt you in any way, when I was speaking rudely with you it was hurting me before it hurts you"

"Nick, I'm so sorry, and I want you to know that I believed you but I was scared to say that before making sure of who did that, because I was afraid that you don't love me as much as I do, I guess that when I saw that stupid picture I lost the trust of myself, not the trust of you"

"It's okay Miles, I can understand you"

"So we're cool?"

"Yes"

"Friends?"

"NO, more than friends" he said as I smiled kissing him for the third time in ten minutes, cause I missed it and I wrapped my arm around his neck and he put his hands on my waist

"Okay that's enough now they're gonna say the winner's names" I heard Joe saying but we decided to ignore him this time and we didn't pull away, what's the point? They used to see us like that, and we used to hear them interrupting us, so it's not the big deal "NICK" he yelled as we finally pulled away, but we didn't look at him we were looking at each other's eyes, as I felt Lilly's hand grapping me and I saw Nick been grapping by Joe too as they took us to the backstage area and we stood there holding each other's hand waiting for the results, but we weren't the first, we were the second as soon as I heard that I hugged him and he left me from the ground and we were all screaming happily

"Congratulations" Lilly said happily

"Oh that's my brother" Joe yelled jumping up and down

"I'm so happy for you guys" Selena screamed, and we went to the stage to take our award and it was a silver cup, silver medals, and 500 dollars each and I hugged him again

When we were on our way home I was holding hands with Nick and we were so happy, all of us

"Nick?" I said

"Yeah?" he answered

"Promise me that you'll always be there for me and you'll never cheat on me"

"I promise you Miles"

"And I promise you that I'll believe you whatever you said"

"Then I hate you"

"What?"

"Did you believe that?"

"Of course not"

"Then you broke your promise" he said as we smiled and he hugged me "Miles?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Nick"

"You know what, I'm gonna propose to you when we finish school" he said and I laughed

"We'll think about that after we finish school Nick"

"What? Don't you want to be Mrs. Grey?"

"I want but I don't want to think about this now"

"Why?"

"I want to live the present"

"You're right"

Now I'm very happy but actually the idea of Mrs. Grey is not bad, I like it and when it'll be that time my parents won't refuse him, because they know him since his birth, right? But all I care about now that I'm with him again

The end

**So, what do you think? Did you enjoy it? I hope you did, and if you want me to make a squeal, just tell me in the reviews, I have an idea for it, but it's not a complete idea, so if you want a squeal you can tell me what do you want it to be about, and I'm sorry if there were any mistakes in it :)**

**And I'm working on the other stories, as I said at the begging, it's hard to work on the 4 at once with my school, and studies, etc.…**

**I updated this one just because it was already written before, but I promise I'll try my hard to update the others soon :)**


End file.
